


tonight we're in this space

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow angsty burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: What if I want you to stay? What if I want you?The words hang on the tip of Veronica’s tongue, waiting to be said, waiting to be confessed. But she chooses to keep quiet instead as she cups Betty’s cheeks, taking in the droplets of water rolling down her skin, in the way the orange sky reflects in her eyes. “I don’t mind as long as I spend time with you, Betty,” she whispers.Or, how Veronica deals with Betty becoming a Serpent on top of them having feelings for each other.





	tonight we're in this space

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon that left me this prompt on Tumblr: "I have a beronica prompt for you maybe a long fic? AU where Betty is a serpent and Veronica is still dating Archie yet B and V have been seeing each other secretly."
> 
> I hope you don't mind, but I changed Betty and Veronica seeing each other into them having feelings for each other instead, but unable to do anything about it because Veronica's still with Archie :) Also, thank you so much for sending this prompt, I had a blast writing this (long, angsty) fic haha.
> 
> And apparently, this is what happens when I haven't written (major) angst in months lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, title of this fic was taken from the song "All Tonight" by Midnight Meetings.
> 
> P.S. Feel free to hit me up at Tumblr @coolguitarplayer :)

For a small town like Riverdale, too many major changes have been happening as of late. Having been forcibly removed from her former life in New York to be thrust into a place she had never heard of before prior to their move, Veronica had thought that nothing could shake her by this point.

But, as it turns out, there _was_ something that would make her feel like the ground is unstable under her feet again.

It starts one night in her bedroom, with Betty suddenly sitting up and looking intently at Veronica as she says, “I’m moving to the Southside with my mom.”

Veronica’s smile drops and her shoulders go rigid, never having expected Betty to say those words. Betty sucks in her lower lip, waiting with bated breath for Veronica’s response.

She knew Betty’s situation with her family had been nothing short of difficult, but this bomb being dropped on Veronica is one she never saw coming. Granted, Betty had told her of Alice and FP’s rekindled relationship, and maybe part of her already thought that it would lead to their moving, but, like with everything else, Veronica denied that possibility and shoved it in the deepest recesses of her mind.

Sometimes, it’s just easier to ignore things until they’re staring you right in the face and you can no longer act as though they don’t exist.

But it’s not Betty moving per se that has Veronica conflicted, it’s how she sounds _calm_ and accepting of it that does.

Rationally speaking, it shouldn’t make Veronica anxious, because it isn’t like the Southside is on the opposite end of the world, but it certainly seems that way right now. She’s been so used to Betty’s presence that it’s hard to imagine not seeing her in class, that she’s going to turn around from her locker and find that Betty isn’t going to be standing from across her.

And it’s- it’s so _fucking_ unfair because she knows that Betty becoming a Serpent would bring about an inevitable change in them.

But Veronica doesn’t say these things out loud, not wanting to start a fight with Betty when the timer has already begun to count down.

So she settles for a half-hearted joke instead. “Well, then at least that means one-half of our group are Serpents now.”

The words feel wrong as they slip out of her tongue, the reality that Betty is going to be a Serpent hitting her full-force as they do.

It must show in her face, though, because Betty pulls her into a tight embrace and promises, “You’ll still be the person closest to me, Ronnie. You know that, right?”

She knows it, really, she does, and yet the nagging worry refuses to leave her, leaving a heavy weight on her chest in its stead.

“I know,” she sighs, keeping her voice from shaking. “You’re the person closest to me, too, Betty.”

Betty kisses her hair, and the gesture is about to reassure Veronica, when:

“You have Archie with you here.”

Veronica almost breaks down at that, because it’s not Archie she wants. It’s not Archie she _needs._ Hasn’t been for a while now, but she’s too scared of being selfish and hurting him to let him know that.

To let him know that her heart belongs to Betty.

_I want_ you _here,_ Veronica thinks bitterly, clinging on to Betty like it’s the last time she has the chance to.

God, why is _everything_ in this damned town so screwed up?

* * *

 

Ironically enough, Archie is the only person who can understand Veronica’s dilemma. After all, they’re the two people in this godforsaken town who surrendered their best friends to the Southside.

“Betty’s going to become a Serpent,” Veronica says in a dull voice from where she’s perched on the edge of Archie’s bed.

Archie pauses the music playing from his laptop and glances at Veronica. “Yeah… It’s going to be weird looking at her house knowing she’s not going to be there.”

There’s a pang in his voice that has Veronica turning to face outside, looking out to where Betty’s is. The blinds are drawn over Betty’s windows, making the house seem darker than it already is.

_“My mom’s taking me to see FP so we can go over a few things,”_ Betty had told her earlier that afternoon after school, an apologetic look on her face as she squeezes Veronica’s hand. _“I’ll call you when we’re done.”_

So that’s why Veronica finds herself in the Andrews’ household this evening, wallowing and sulking and fretting over whether Betty is going to appear in a Serpents’ jacket the next time they meet.

“How did you react?” Veronica swings her legs back and forth, pursing her lips. Archie gives her a questioning look. “When Jughead told you he was moving to the Southside,” she clarifies, wondering if he felt as conflicted and bitter as she does at the moment.

Archie closes his laptop, expression thoughtful as he mulls her question over. Veronica bites her lip, wishing she were in Betty’s bedroom instead, joking and laughing over the latest gossip roaming Riverdale High’s halls.

“Well… I didn’t know what to think at first,” Archie starts slowly, scratching his head. “It was complicated. I mean, we hit a few lows prior to that, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s my best friend.” He lets out a little laugh before continuing, “In the end though, I trusted that he would do fine. And he’s doing more than fine now, so I’m happy for him.”

It’s Veronica’s turn to consider this, wondering if she’ll eventually come to terms with it. If it would be harder because she has feelings for Betty that reach far beyond friendship. And maybe it’s not a thought she should be entertaining when Archie is sitting right across her, but still…

“She’ll be fine,” Archie says after a beat, jerking Veronica out of her reverie. “Betty’s been through a lot, but she came out stronger for it. We all have.”

Veronica knows that. Of course she does. She and Betty have been there for each other when they hit the lowest of their lows, and it was Betty who was there and secured an arm around her at the hospital when Ethel’s mom gave her hell about her father.

And she’s seen how Betty rose up from the ashes time and time again – how she withstood the immense pressure by her own mother to be perfect, how she handled the news that she had a half-brother whose father happened to be FP, how she managed to pick up the pieces again after finding out that her brother was already dead; tragically killed by the impostor that showed up at their doorstep one day.

So, by all accounts, Veronica isn’t worried about Betty being able to handle this new chapter in her life. Rather, it’s how she’s going to handle _herself_ regarding this whole ordeal that Veronica is worried about.

“I just wish we didn’t have to go through the stuff we did…” Archie’s expression turns sad, and Veronica almost forgets that Betty is his best friend, too. Only they grew up together, and for that, Veronica feels jealous.

He’s had sixteen years of his life to spend with Betty, living in the house next to hers while Veronica had, what? A few months at best, and then- and then _this_ shit happens. Archie had sixteen years, while Veronica was already sixteen _years old_ when she met Betty. How in the living hell could that be considered fair?

Because it’s not. It just _isn’t._ And she knows she’s overreacting and blowing things out of proportion, but she can’t help it. Archie might have downplayed and sugar-coated it, but Veronica was there to witness the strain in his friendship with Jughead as a result of the move. She saw the heated exchanges, heard the biting remarks they threw at each other because of the different directions their lives had taken them.

And they had _sixteen_ freaking years of history backing them up.

Going by that, can you honestly blame Veronica for being terrified of the same thing happening to her and Betty?

“And hey, Toni and Cheryl are going to be there for her, too,” Archie says, gathering Veronica into his arms.

Veronica doesn’t lean into it willingly, everything about this moment coming across as wrong to her. Her stomach twists and turns in knots, every fiber of her being longing for Betty’s arms to be the ones around her instead, wanting to hear the brightness of her laughter against her ears.

And it’s what Archie said last that twists a knife in her heart, echoing with Betty’s to her just the a few nights ago.

_Toni and Cheryl are going to be there, too._ Toni and Cheryl. Not her.

_You have Archie with you here._ Archie. Not Betty.

Veronica doesn’t think she’s ever felt so heartbroken in her entire life.

* * *

 

As promised, Betty calls her later that night, just as Veronica finishes getting ready to go to bed.

_“Hey, V,”_ Betty greets her easily, and Veronica can already picture her half-smile from the other end. It helps ease the heartache that’s been mounting in her chest since her earlier conversation with Archie, because Betty has always been good at assuaging her fears.

“Hey, B. How did your meeting with FP go?” Veronica asks, sandwiching her phone between her cheek and shoulder as she slides underneath the covers, ignoring the empty feeling she gets without Betty in it.

She hears the sound of rustling from the speaker, bringing a smile to her face. Betty must be settling into bed, too.

_“It went well. There’s a trailer ready for us, and we’ve decided on a moving date.”_

Is it possible for someone to make you happy and sad at the same time? Because that’s exactly what Veronica feels right now, and she’s not sure what to make of it.

“Oh. That’s… that’s good,” Veronica whispers, drawing her knees to her chest. Then, before Betty can react to her slip, “When do you move?” she says, keeping it light and casual. Upbeat. Like she’s excited for Betty when she’s anything but.

Betty pauses, giving Veronica the impression that she’s going to dread asking.

_“Next week. Saturday,”_ Betty says quietly, the pain in her voice unmistakable. _“FP’s going to process my transfer to Southside High tomorrow.”_

If Veronica didn’t want to scream prior to this new bit of information, then she does now.

_What?! Why?! Is that necessary? Can’t you just continue going to our school? It’s not like the Southside is an hour away, Betty! You can ride to school in your motorcycle, can’t you? I mean, there isn’t a rule that says you can’t do that, right? Jughead comes over in his to hang out with us every week, for fuck’s sake!_

But Veronica swallows all that down, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. There _has_ to be a way to put a stop to this. If she can’t change Alice’s mind, then she can surely change Betty’s, right?

Polly _did_ live with them before, and maybe Betty can, too. Hell, her mom could even convince Alice to allow Betty to stay with them if that’s what it would take.

Veronica doesn’t know what she’s thinking or if she’s even thinking at all when she blurts out, “I’ll help you pack.”

_“That’s-“_ Betty sounds surprised. _“You don’t have to do that, V. I won’t be packing much, anyway.”_

“It’s fine,” Veronica insists, and _God,_ why is she like this? Why does she have to make things harder for herself than they already are? “Please, B?” she pouts for good effect, making sure Betty can hear it in her voice.

There’s silence on the other end, and Veronica checks the screen of her phone to see if Betty is still on the line.

_“Okay,”_ Betty concedes. _“Thank you, Ronnie.”_

Veronica whispers ‘you’re welcome’ before hanging up, tossing her phone onto her bedside table before flopping down onto her back. She stares at the ceiling, selfishly formulating plans and reasons to try and get Betty to stay.

If not in the Northside, then at least for school.

* * *

 

The universe must really, really hate her because Archie and Jughead are there to help Betty pack, too, giving Veronica no chance at all to go through with her plan. They reminisce with every little trinket Betty manages to get her hands on – part of childhood memories Veronica is well-aware she isn’t part of. It makes her feel worse, and she probably could have done better off wallowing in her living room with a tub of ice cream on her lap.

Archie has a broad grin on his face as he fishes out a tiny football helmet from one of the boxes, teasing Betty about how she wanted to play football when they were still kids. Blushing a deep red, Betty snatches the helmet away from Archie’s grasp and smacks his arm, telling him to cut it out.

Veronica would find it cute if she wasn’t too busy sulking. She knows it’s not their fault and that they’re not doing it on purpose, but it stings nonetheless.  

Betty then pulls out a soccer ball, and Veronica decides she needs a break. Quietly, she sneaks out of Betty’s bedroom and heads down the stairs, unaware that Jughead has followed her into the kitchen.

She’s about to open the fridge when she hears Jughead speak. “You okay?”

Veronica jumps and whirls around. “Holy shit, you scared me!”

Jughead shoots her a smirk. “Clearly. You look white as a ghost.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Veronica rolls her eyes, clutching a hand to her chest as she wills herself to calm down. “Were you following me?”

“No, that’s why I arrived ahead of you,” Jughead says sarcastically.

Despite her previous irritation, this manages to draw a laugh out of Veronica. “Want some water?” she offers, taking out two glasses from the cupboard.

“Sure.” Jughead accepts, observing Veronica from the corner of her eye. “You know your way around here.”

Veronica shrugs, ignoring the hidden meaning behind his voice. “It’s a small place, so it’s not difficult to get around.”

“Hmm.”

Veronica fills up the glasses and gives one of them to Jughead, emptying hers before filling it up again. They stand there in silence, staring at each other when they hear a burst of laughter drifting down the stairs.

Jughead rolls his eyes and reaches for the pitcher. “I wonder what silly thing they’re laughing over now?”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” Veronica smiles wryly.

“Nah, I’ll leave the reminiscing to those two.” Jughead waves off. “Anyway. When we were kids, they got into all sorts of trouble.”

“No wonder Betty’s mom wasn’t too fond of Archie,” Veronica deadpans.

“You’re right. Betty’s mom didn’t like how she always ended up with a few scrapes after hanging out with him.” Jughead says with a slight laugh. For a second, Veronica is surprised at how she doesn’t feel awkward with his company. He’s just quiet most of the time, preferring to observe than to talk, but when he does, he’s actually full of sense.

And sarcasm. Lots and lots of sarcasm matched with dry humor as Archie and Betty puts it.

Huh. No wonder he and Archie get along so well. If Archie is the hopeless, clueless boy, then Jughead is there to make up for it. Same goes for Jughead being standoffish at times and his occasional anti-social behavior – Archie being there to complement his personality.

“So, you always managed to leave in one piece?” Veronica jokes.

“You would think, but nope. Those two,” Jughead jerks a thumb towards the stairs and lets out a sigh of exasperation, “used to be crazier than you could imagine. I guess you could call us lucky for not ending up with a broken bone or two.”

“Then Betty’s mom would’ve made sure Archie never saw the light of day again.”

This makes Jughead crack a grin. “Bingo.”

Veronica smiles and shakes her head, beginning to feel better herself. She then looks up at the stairs and hears a loud clatter followed by an aghast, “Archie!” and a sheepish, “Sorry, Betts.”

Jughead shifts on his side, folding his arms across his chest, regarding Veronica as he says, “You sure you don’t want to go back yet?”

Veronica sets down her glass on the counter and sighs, rubbing at her eyes.

“It’s… not that I don’t want to,” Veronica says carefully, leaning back against the wooden kitchen table. “It’s just…” she bites her lip, glancing out the window, unsure how to proceed.

“It’s hard for you to sit back and take all that in,” Jughead finishes.

“Yeah, that.” Veronica nods, rubbing at her eyes. “It’s, well, how do I explain this? You guys have had so many years behind you, and listening to Betty and Archie earlier just reminded me that I’m still new to this place. That I’m, what? Almost seventeen years behind all this,” she gestures around the house, thinking of how a younger version of Betty grew up in it.

Thinking of how Betty is going to move out of her childhood home and into the opposite side of town.

Jughead softens at that, and Veronica has to admit it’s not an expression she dreamed she would see on him. Especially not directed at her. It’s a strange kind of feeling, Jughead being sympathetic towards her when they’ve barely spoken before and now she’s pouring part of her heart out to him.

Is that a gift that he, Archie, and Betty have? Because it certainly seems that way to Veronica.

“Look, I’m not going to pretend like I know everything, but even almost seventeen years of history isn’t a reassurance that things aren’t going to be rocky at some point,” Jughead says, and Veronica doesn’t have to ask to realize that he’s talking about his falling out with Archie over the summer. “Besides,” he shrugs, fixing his beanie. “Time is just a social construct.”

Veronica snorts. Leave it to Jughead to twist the saying ‘time has no meaning’ into sounding more philosophical than it should be. If anything, it proves Veronica’s theory that they each have their own quirk – Betty being the most endearing, of course.

“’Time is just a social construct’,” Veronica repeats, giving Jughead a mock salute. “Duly noted and remembered, Jones.”

“Now then, time to get back to the fun,” Jughead remarks dryly before trudging off.

Veronica lets out another sigh, accepts that Jughead is right. Why should it bother her that she wasn’t here for long? It’s not like Betty is going just forget everything about her once she becomes a Serpent, right? Even Jughead who doesn’t seem to care much for anything still made sure he remained friends with Archie and Betty, so why should Betty be any different?

With that in mind, Veronica rejoins the group, feeling less out of place this time.

* * *

 

In the end, they haven’t done much packing as they did horsing around, Betty’s suitcase pretty much empty and various knickknacks tossed haphazardly into boxes scattered across the floor. Jughead had excused himself first, saying something about Serpent business with Archie nodding in understanding.

So now it’s just the three of them, with Archie pushing the boxes to different corners of the room so that they don’t trip over them on the way out.

“Wanna go home, Ronnie?” Archie asks, clapping his hands together to get rid of the dust on his palms.

Veronica bites her lip and sneaks a glance at Betty. “No, I think I’ll stay for a little longer. You go on ahead, Archie.”

“Alright.” Archie nods, approaching Veronica for a kiss. She gives him a light peck on the lips, flashing him a faint smile as she pulls back. “See you tomorrow.” He turns to Betty and pats her shoulder. “Hey, Betts. My dad needs me to do something, so can you drive Ronnie home later?”

“Sure, Arch. I’ve got her,” Betty agrees readily, and Archie gives her a grateful smile before leaving.

Veronica deflates as soon as Archie leaves and plops down on Betty’s bed, feeling drained for some reason. Betty straddles her desk chair and props her chin against the back rest, facing Veronica. It’s the first time they’re left alone together since Veronica arrived, and she suddenly finds herself at a loss for words.

Biting her lip, Veronica sweeps her gaze across Betty’s bedroom, a sense of emptiness burrowing deep within her as she stares at the now bare walls. There had been so many things running through her mind before she left the apartment earlier that morning, most if not all of them about convincing Betty to stay, but now…

Now Veronica’s not sure if she wants to drop all of that on Betty.

“So much for packing, huh?”

Veronica blinks, directing her gaze to Betty’s bemused smile. “Yeah.”

She falls silent again, curling a fist around the covers. Funny how she thought Betty’s bed was small before, because she’s pretty sure that Betty’s new one is going to be smaller. Most likely not even a proper bed but a fold-up one to maximize the trailer’s space.

But Betty will manage. She always does.

Betty rises to her feet and makes her way to Veronica, taking her arms and wrapping it around her waist. Releasing a shaky breath, Veronica buries her face into Betty’s stomach and hugs her tighter.

“Don’t tell Archie this, but you’re the one I’m going to miss the most,” Betty says with a grin.

Veronica lets out a watery laugh, but she chokes midway and has to bite her tongue to keep the lone thought in her head from formulating into spoken words.

_Don’t tell Archie this, but you’re the one I’m in love with._

* * *

 

They leave the windows rolled down as Betty drives through the empty streets of Riverdale, music playing from the speakers and drifting out into the open air. Betty reaches over the console to take Veronica’s hand, her other hand on the steering wheel and her eyes fixed on the road.

Veronica sucks in a breath, dropping her gaze to where Betty strokes the back of her hand with her thumb. To think that before, Betty hadn’t been used to showing and receiving affection to the point where she sometimes became tense whenever Veronica touched her.

To the point where her instinct had been to fold back into herself once things started heading south, to shut herself off from the world and say that she’s fine like it’s the only acceptable answer whenever someone asks if she’s okay.

But that was before, and now…

Now Betty is more comfortable than enough to be open with her, to be the one initiating the touches and hold Veronica close when she’s the one falling apart.

Now Betty is about to head south. Literally.

Veronica grips Betty’s hand, closing her eyes as she breathes in the cool breeze mixed with the fading scent of Betty’s perfume.

Soon, Betty is pulling over at The Pembrooke’s driveway, and she taps the steering wheel while still holding Veronica’s hand.

“I’m going to keep this truck,” Betty says, looking over at Veronica.

“Really?” Veronica asks, surprised. She’d just assumed that Betty was going to sell it or at least leave it in Archie’s care, thinking that Alice would have asked her to do so.

Betty nods, expression softening. “Yeah,” she says, squeezing Veronica’s fingers. “I mean, riding a motorcycle sounds great and fun, but,” she chuckles, scratches the back of her neck. “I thought it’d be nice if we still drove around in this from time to time. Just-“ Betty inhales and releases her breath in a rush, green eyes flickering like stars. “Just you and me.”

The low rumbling of the engine fades out with Betty’s admission, and Veronica wants to cry and laugh at the same time, but she’s not sure if it’s going to be out of joy or sadness, so she throws her arms around Betty’s neck instead and buries her face into her shoulder.

“I’d love that, Betty.”

_I love you,_ but Veronica doesn’t say it out loud. She can’t be that selfish.

Still, it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want to be.

* * *

 

The subject of Betty’s dad is one Veronica doesn’t dare touch, but it accidentally comes up when Betty guides her into the attic one afternoon after school, when Veronica spots a guitar leaning against the wall in one corner.

“I didn’t know anyone in your family played the guitar,” Veronica muses, but immediately regrets it the moment she sees Betty’s face clouds over.

“My dad used to teach me how to play,” Betty answers, voice tight and shoulders going stiff. She takes a look at the guitar, expression souring, then swiftly turns her back to it.

Veronica approaches Betty and strokes her cheek, watching as she deflates and releases a defeated sigh. “I’m sorry,” Veronica murmurs, full of sadness and regret. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

The anger in Betty’s eyes melt away into exhaustion and she gives a slight nod. “It’s okay. You didn’t know,” she assures Veronica, though her tone makes it clear that she doesn’t want to talk about it any further.

So they don’t. Veronica drops the subject, not wanting to cause Betty any more agony than she already has. In a way, she understands how Betty feels about not knowing who your father truly is until they’ve made on tiny slip that would eventually show their true colors.

Following the reveal of Jason’s true murderer – which just so happened to be Clifford Blossom – Hal had wanted to take advantage of the mess it caused and take revenge on the Blossoms for cutting the Coopers off. And in order to fulfill his plans, he wanted to use Betty and get her in the crosshairs.

Thankfully, however, Alice managed to put the pieces together in time and enlisted the help of FP and the rest of the Serpents before Hal could wreak havoc. Now he’s God knows where, but at the very least, Veronica knows he’s somewhere far away from Riverdale.

Far away from Betty, and that’s the most important thing.

Because Veronica can only imagine for what evil Hal would’ve wanted to use Betty, and it’s a thought that terrifies her beyond words.

_Losing_ Betty terrifies her more than anything else in this god-awful world.

So they leave it at that, both of them acknowledging it’s for the best they did. Nothing good ever comes out of holding on to the bitterness of the past, and Betty’s father had proven that.

The feud that happened between Veronica’s own parents and the Blossoms that ultimately led to her father’s imprisonment showed that, too.

Too much resentment, too many grudges held, and Veronica refuses to take part in any of it.

Especially not if it would be the one to tear her and Betty apart.

* * *

 

“Did you and Betty use to play the guitar together?”

Archie blinks at Veronica from where he sits across her, halfway through his milkshake, looking both surprised and confused.

“How did you know that Betty played the guitar?”

Veronica bites her lip, glancing out the window. “I saw the guitar in her attic and I asked her about it.”

“Oh. Anyway, yeah, we used to play together when we were younger,” Archie explains, leaning back against the couch. “It’s a shame she stopped, though. She was good at it, too. Even wrote a few songs now and then on her own.”

Veronica hums, imagining Betty sitting on her bed with a guitar propped up on her leg, papers with written lyrics scattered around her and eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she plucks at the strings. Just the very image of it tugs at Veronica’s heartstrings, and she finds herself wishing she could see Betty play. Even once. Just once would be enough.

“Why did she stop?”

A sad look crosses Archie’s face, voice somber as he says, “After she got back from her internship at LA and her mom started pressuring her after the situation with Polly, Betty shut down and didn’t pick it up again.” He sighs, squeezes his eyes shut. “I tried to invite her a couple times to play with me, but she never accepted. And then after what happened with her dad…”

Veronica drops her gaze to her melted milkshake, the image shattering in her head. “Yeah. I can’t imagine she’d want to play again after that.”

Archie gives a regretful nod. “But who knows? Maybe something will happen that could change her mind.”

At that, Veronica can’t help but smile. Archie always did know how to look at the positive side of things, even in the darkest of days. That was one of the things that drew her to him, after all. Even if…

Even if she barely feels that pull anymore these days.

Archie reaches for her hand across the table, and Veronica feels guilty for thinking she wishes it were Betty instead.

* * *

 

Veronica doesn’t know whether she should feel insulted or be okay that no one else seems to be taking Betty about to become a Serpent as hard as she does. In fact, Kevin even made a joke out of it by giving Betty a miniature pungi, so she can ‘charm the serpents’, so to speak.

Betty accepts it with a laugh and hugs Kevin, clearly delighted by the gift. Veronica plays along, forcing herself to smile and even slides in a witty remark just so Betty doesn’t notice that something is off with her.

Putting an arm around Betty’s shoulder, Kevin grins and whispers, “Hey, so I know Toni and Cheryl are already working on it, but I’d appreciate it if you also put in a good word for me with Fangs.”

“For you, Kev? Sure,” Betty agrees without missing a beat, mirroring his grin.

They both do a high-five, and it’s then that Veronica decides that she’s insulted.

God, Betty isn’t even officially a Serpent yet, but the people around them are acting like she already is. Which, okay, maybe _is_ a good thing because then they wouldn’t have to feel the mix of emotions Veronica goes through every time she thinks of Betty sporting a tattoo of a snake and donning on a leather jacket with an even bigger snake emblazoned across the back.

It feels so wrong. So fucking wrong, but at the same time, Veronica doesn’t voice it out loud. It’s harsh and selfish enough that she’s thinking it, what more if she actually _expressed_ it?

Kevin then throws his other arm around Veronica’s shoulder, huddling her and Betty close to him. “So, Veronica, where do you think Betty should have her tattoo on?”

Veronica stops herself from stiffening, flashing both of them a smile even though what she really wants to do is grimace. “I don’t know. Anywhere I wouldn’t put one in, I guess,” she replies with a shrug, letting out a bright laugh for good measure.

“Right.” Kevin nods in agreement, clapping Veronica’s back. He turns to Betty and says, “You heard your girl, Betty. Nowhere she wouldn’t have it.”

Veronica’s stomach does flips at _your girl,_ wishing nothing more than for her to _be_ that.

Betty’s girl.

Blushing, Betty scratches her cheek and looks at Veronica. “Noted, then.”

The flipping in her stomach turns into somersaults, and Veronica strains a smile before looking away, hoping Betty didn’t realize it was fake.

* * *

 

Even Betty’s desk is cleared out by the time Veronica swings by the Blue and Gold’s office during their break, the only things left on the wooden surface a computer and a framed photo of the four of them, arms thrown around each other’s shoulders and broad grins on their faces.

Well, on the _three_ of them, at least, because all Jughead has is a slight smile bordering on a smirk because _of course._ It’s almost as if he’s physically incapable of smiling like normal people do.

Veronica’s gaze lingers on Betty’s face in the photo, where her hair is still wet from when she surfaced Sweetwater River, her white cotton shirt clinging to her torso and shorts sticking to her legs. It’s the last group photo they took before Jughead became a Serpent, and now Betty would soon be joining him, Cheryl, and Toni.

She sets the frame back down just as Betty enters, holding two steaming cups of coffee. A wide smile breaks across her face when she catches Veronica’s eye and offers her one of the cups.

“Thanks, B.” Veronica smiles, perching herself on top of Betty’s desk.

Betty returns the smile and settles down on her chair. “You’re welcome.”

Veronica takes a slow sip, crossing one leg over the other as she watches Betty plug in a flash drive into the computer. The clacking of the keyboard fills the air, and then promptly stops. Betty hangs back and sips from her cup, spinning her chair once before stopping to meet Veronica’s gaze.

With a smile still, Betty moves forward and places a hand on Veronica’s knee.

“So, who’s going to be running the school newspaper once you’re gone?” Veronica asks.

Betty shrugs, withdrawing her hand to run her fingers through her hair. “I’m not sure yet. I asked the teachers if they found someone willing to take over, but no luck so far.”

Veronica snorts and roll her eyes. “Why am I not surprised to hear that? No one here _ever_ wants to take initiative.”

“Jughead and I were the rare few,” Betty agrees, nodding her head sagely.

_Were._ Veronica decides to ignore the usage of the past tense and the tightening in her chest that comes along with it. Jughead she gets, because he hasn’t been here for a while now.

But Betty? She’s still _here,_ and yet she’s speaking like she already isn’t.

Gripping the edge of the table, Veronica closes her eyes and takes deliberate, willful breaths. There’s no point in losing her cool over something as simple as this, no good reason to even _be_ mad in the first place.

“Ronnie?” Betty asks, concerned, placing her hand on Veronica’s. “Are you okay?”

Veronica swallows and nods. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m good.”

It’s hard not to be when she’s touching Betty’s face, mapping out the freckles that dot her cheeks, even when Veronica wishes she could do more than just that.

* * *

 

Veronica is just about to settle in for the night, exhausted from the feelings she’s been keeping in check when she hears three sharp raps on the window. Eyes going wide, Veronica’s heartbeat quickens, fear taking over her and the worst possible scenarios playing in her mind. She scans her room for a suitable weapon, when the thumping outside takes on a familiar pattern.

And, sure enough, when Veronica looks outside, she finds Betty standing on the balcony, a sheepish smile on her face. That can’t be right. It’s much too late for Betty to be climbing trees and landing on her balcony, so Veronica _must_ be hallucinating.

Was she pining for Betty _that_ hard? She doesn’t think so.

She rubs her eyes, expecting Betty to be gone when she opens them again, only to find that she’s still there, waiting for Veronica to let her in.

Now convinced that the Betty outside is the real thing and not her imagination, Veronica scrambles out of her bed, not bothering to put on her slippers as she rushes across her room. She fumbles with the lock for a good second or so before she finally manages to swing the door open, shock painting her features as she takes Betty in.

“Betty?” Veronica asks, more confused than tired at this point. “What are you doing here?”

Betty shrugs, wearing a pleased smile as though she had just climbed all the way to the top of fucking Mount Everest instead of a tree standing outside of Veronica’s bedroom.

“I might have missed climbing up to your balcony,” Betty admits, ducking her head guiltily.

Veronica stares at her. “You _what?_ You’re crazy!”

Betty laughs, cheeks flushed pink from the cool breeze drafting outside. “Maybe, but definitely not crazy enough to be climbing trees without telling your mom first.” She grins, shoving one hand in her pocket. “Wouldn’t want to scare her into calling the cops after all. That would’ve been awkward.”

The expression on Veronica’s face morphs into one of incredulity. “Wait, wait, wait!” she raises a hand, voice disbelieving. “Let me get this straight. You called my mom and informed her that you would be climbing a tree. To _my_ room.”

“Mmhmm.”

Veronica gapes. “And she didn’t question it. She just said yes?”

“Yup,” Betty says cheerily, making Veronica shake her head in awe. “I guess she thought it would be cute or something.”

“ _Cute?_ ” Veronica raises an eyebrow. “I almost had a heart attack, Betty! I would hardly classify that as ‘cute’,” she says sarcastically, making quotation mark signs in the air.

Betty shuffles her feet against the floor, pulling Veronica into her arms. “Sorry about that,” she apologizes sincerely.

“It’s okay,” Veronica says, smiling as she nuzzles her face into Betty’s chest, loving how warm she feels in her arms despite the chill of the night. “Come in,” she invites, curling her fingers around Betty’s wrist as she guides her inside, closing the door along the way.

They slide underneath the covers, Veronica’s earlier exhaustion dissolving into a sense of familiarity and comfort as she scoots closer to Betty.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brings you here at this time of night?” Veronica asks, propping herself up on the pillows.

In response, Betty takes out her phone, the screen’s light illuminating her face as she begins to scroll down. Curious, Veronica waits until Betty finishes finding what she’s looking for.

“I wanted to show you this,” Betty says, voice soft as she hands her phone to Veronica.

Veronica takes it and sees that Betty has opened a video. She hits play, and the first thing she hears is the sound of Betty and Archie’s laughter. Scanning the background, Veronica recognizes it to be the local park, and Betty is sitting on the grass and holding a guitar. It’s different from the one in the attic, and Veronica’s fairly sure it’s one of Archie’s.

The camera shakes for a bit, and then she hears Archie saying, “There. That should be good.”

Archie then appears in the frame, carrying a guitar of his own. He sits next to Betty and tousles his hair, and they both look younger. Happy. Especially Betty, and Veronica realizes that this must have taken place at least a few months before that summer program Betty had in LA.

_“Ready to go, Betts?”_ Archie asks, adjusting his guitar into a more comfortable position.

_“Ready as I’ll ever be,”_ Betty answers, light and easy.

Archie nods and taps his palm against the guitar. _“Alright. One, two, three…”_

Betty then begins picking at the strings, fingers gliding smoothly across the fretboard as she shifts from one chord to another. The melody is familiar, but Veronica is too mesmerized admiring the way Betty plays to recognize it right away, until Archie starts strumming and nods at Betty.

_Chasing Cars._ It’s one of their go-to songs whenever they find themselves out on the road, driving away from Riverdale without going too far.

Receiving the message, the Betty in the video starts singing, and Veronica snaps her head to look at the present Betty currently lying on her back, eyes closed and her face serene.

Soon, Archie is singing along, his voice blending perfectly with Betty’s. Veronica watches and listens all the way to the end, her attention mostly on Betty throughout the entire video, taking in her various expressions and the way she sings and plays the guitar with soul.

By the time the last note fades away, Veronica finds herself wishing she had been there to see it for herself. Betty’s eyes would drift to her occasionally, and Veronica would find that adoring dimpled half-smile appearing whenever their gazes met.

“That was…” Veronica wipes away a stray tear, putting down the phone to run her thumb over Betty’s arm. “That was amazing, Betty. Thank you for showing it to me.”

Betty turns on her side and faces Veronica, offering her a sad smile. “To be honest, I kind of missed doing that. I just didn’t realize how much until that afternoon in the attic.” She pauses, releases a breath. “Then Archie showed up at my door earlier, waving the camcorder we used to record that video like a madman.” Betty lets out a laugh, inching closer to Veronica. “You should’ve seen how excited he was. It was like he discovered a hidden treasure or something.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. It’s definitely a treasure,” Veronica chuckles. “Really, Betty, the guitar sounded so good with you playing it.”

“Better than Archie?” Betty teases.

“Hell, yeah!”

At that, Betty grins, and Veronica returns her phone. “There are more videos, by the way. I can save them in a flash drive and give it to you if you want to see more.”

Veronica scoffs. “Please, Betty, of _course_ I want more. Heck, no, scratch that. I _need_ more.” Betty’s grin grows wider, and Veronica tosses an arm over her stomach and rests her head on her chest. “By the way, you’re sleeping here tonight,” she declares in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

Betty noses Veronica’s hair, breathing her in. “Now that you say that, I guess I have no choice, don’t I?”

“Damn straight, Cooper.” Veronica smirks and squeezes Betty’s waist.

Betty rests a hand on Veronica’s hip, not a hitch in her breathing as she holds Veronica close. There they lie in silence, Veronica tugging on the sleeves of Betty’s hoodie and her eyelids beginning to droop.

Sleep always comes easier when Betty is with her, Veronica finds.

“Will you play the guitar again?” Veronica asks sleepily.

“I’m not sure yet…” Betty murmurs, her voice a low lull.

Veronica nods, not wanting to push Betty. It’s good enough that she isn’t rejecting the possibility, and to Veronica, that’s all that matters. “Okay…”

Betty brushes her lips against Veronica’s hair, the warmth of her presence sending Veronica into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

Sometime last night, they must have unknowingly shifted positions because when Veronica wakes up, she’s on her side facing the bedside table, Betty’s front pressed to her back and her nose brushing against the back of Veronica’s neck. Yawning, Veronica puts her hands around Betty’s which are resting on her stomach, nestled comfortably in her embrace.

She knows it isn’t right to compare, but Veronica does so anyway. The solidity of Betty’s body is more inviting, the warmth of her arms far easier for Veronica to sink into than any other person’s.

Easier than Archie’s, she dares to think, even if her stomach ends up twisting in knots at the guilt it brings.

“Are you awake?” Betty’s voice, rough and scratchy with sleep, makes Veronica tingle.

Veronica swallows and nods. “Yeah, I’m awake.”

Betty hums, sounding content as Veronica twists and turns in her arms so she can face her. With her eyes barely open, Betty tucks her chin on top of Veronica’s head, the low buzz in her chest tempting Veronica to doze off again – like a spell she wouldn’t mind being cast under.

Twisting the hem of Betty’s hoodie around her fingers, Veronica breathes softly, wanting nothing more than for things to stay this way. Wishing she never has to get up, wishing this is how she spends the rest of her days for the rest of life and beyond that.

She feels Betty take a deep breath, and another, and another, until she’s gently prying Veronica’s hand away from her sleeves to curl hers around it, stroking Veronica’s knuckles with her thumb. Veronica offers her other hand, and Betty smiles and fills the gaps between her fingers with her own and slowly locks them together.

Veronica closes her eyes, appreciating the moment for what it is. Her hands in Betty’s, Betty touching her like it’s the only thing she wants to do.

_And love you,_ the voice in the back of Veronica’s head whispers.

Before Veronica can shut down that thought, Betty leans in and kisses her forehead, long and lingering that Veronica finds herself unable to.

And that’s the thing. She does know that Betty loves her, but to what extent, Veronica’s almost afraid of finding out.

“Do you want to eat breakfast?” Betty murmurs, touching their foreheads together.

Veronica sucks in a breath, and God, it would be so easy, so easy for her to cup the back of Betty’s neck and kiss her like she’s been wanting to all these months. But there are going to be consequences, and they’re not going to be pretty at all.

So Veronica doesn’t.

Instead, she pulls back and skims Betty’s jaw instead, offering her a faint smile. “Breakfast sounds good.”

Betty nods, squeezing Veronica’s hands before sliding off the bed, the sweet scent of her perfume lingering in the air and the pillows as she leaves. Veronica grabs the one Betty used and hugs it close, a familiar pang making itself known as she buries her nose into the silken casing.

Is this what it feels like to be pulled in two different directions? Caught between not wanting to break Archie’s heart while wanting to be with Betty, and wondering how things would turn out if she _did_ put a stop to a relationship where her heart isn’t even in anymore to be with the person who does hold it – to the person who’s had it for a while now.

Either way, it’s selfish, it’s _horrible,_ and Veronica doesn’t know what to do anymore.

She releases a sad sigh; somewhat glad Betty isn’t here right now to hear it because Veronica wouldn’t know how to explain it. Or if she even _should_ in the first place.

Just then, the mouthwatering smell of bacon and eggs being fried wafts in the air, and Veronica decides to steel herself and put on a convincing smile worthy of an Oscar, then hops off the bed and pads her way to the kitchen.

There she sits by the counter, resting her chin against her palm as she watches Betty flip the bacon and eggs into an empty platter before moving on to pour coffee from the brewer into the mugs.

“Breakfast is served,” Betty announces with a grin as she sets the food in front of Veronica.

Unable to help herself, Veronica leans forward and kisses Betty’s cheek, wearing a grin of her own as she settles back in her seat. They don’t bother with plates, opting to share the platter like they’ve grown accustomed to doing.

They banter back and forth in between swallowing bits of egg and bacon, Veronica throwing a witty remark back at Betty when the occasion calls for it. Through it all, their grins never leave their faces, until Smithers is announcing that Archie is on his way.

Veronica’s stomach drops and Betty is fighting to maintain her cheery demeanor, because the universe just so happens to be shitty that way. Archie walks in with a bright smile, and Veronica forces one of her own as she hops off her stool to welcome him with a kiss. It’s almost mechanical, the way she does it, but Archie doesn’t seem to notice, much to Veronica’s relief.

“Oh, Betty! Hey,” Archie greets Betty, smile still plastered firmly onto his face.

“Hey, Arch,” Betty greets back, a bit of the light in her eyes lost. “Did you have breakfast yet?”

“Yeah, I did.” Archie nods, eyeing the empty platter on the counter. Thankfully, he doesn’t comment on the lack of any other plates or utensils. “You guys, too?”

“Bacon and eggs,” Veronica affirms, sidling closer to squeeze his waist. “So, what brings you here?” she asks, adding an affectionate lilt just in case.

Archie scratches at his hair and shrugs casually. “I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie marathon. And since Betty’s here, why don’t we hang out together?” he suggests, completely oblivious to Veronica’s internal struggle.

“Are you sure I won’t be a bother?” Betty hesitates. “I mean, I can go and leave you guys alone.”

The slight bitterness lacing her voice doesn’t escape Veronica, and she whips her head to study Betty’s expression. And there it is, the slight grimace that lasts for a split second before it melts away into a strained smile.

“Nah, you’re good,” Archie says, waving her off. “Besides, when was the last time the three of us watched a movie together?”

Veronica sighs, feeling the telltale signs of a migraine coming on. Archie’s obliviousness can be adorable at times, but in this case, it has the opposite effect.

“C’mon, Betts.” Archie gives Betty his best puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

“Alright, fine,” Betty says with a laugh, and Archie whoops and crushes her into a hug. “Arch! Let go of me!” she wheezes, thumping his back.

Archie lets go, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as he apologizes. “Right. Sorry, sorry.”

* * *

And that’s how Veronica finds herself being sandwiched in between Betty and Archie on the couch, unable to focus on the movie being played on the screen what with the conflicting emotions warring in her chest. On the one hand, she’s cuddling with Archie half-heartedly, one arm wrapped around his midsection. On the other is Betty, her knee brushing against Veronica’s ever so often and a smile spreading across her face whenever Veronica catches her eye.

It’s the most screwed up situation she’s ever found herself in, and one Veronica isn’t sure how to break free of. Because no matter what decision she arrives at, it _will_ inevitably lead into someone getting hurt, and after having caused pain to so many people before, Veronica isn’t keen on letting it happen again.

Especially not to two of the people who matter most to her, though for entirely different reasons.

Halfway through the second movie, Betty’s phone buzzes with a text. She reads through it, then flashes an apologetic smile at Archie and Veronica. “Sorry guys,” she apologizes, waving her phone in the air. “I gotta run. My mom needs my help at home.”

Archie pauses from grabbing a handful of popcorn and nods. “No worries, Betty.”

“Yeah,” Veronica agrees, smiling at Betty. “Go ahead, Betty. Thanks for last night and today.”

“Alright.” Betty stands up from the couch and stretches her legs. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

It’s directed more towards Veronica than Archie, and Veronica answers warmly, “See you tomorrow, B.”

Betty gives her one more smile before leaving, and it should be easier for Veronica to be left with just Archie, but it isn’t.

Because she already misses Betty, and she wishes that the space on her left side wasn’t empty.

Wishes her heart didn’t feel empty following Betty’s absence.

* * *

 

The feeling of emptiness amplifies as she lays in bed later that afternoon, only this time, it’s with Archie. Veronica limps in his arms, tries not to think that mere hours ago, it had been Betty holding her. Betty looking at her with starry green eyes, Betty’s lips tugging up in an affectionate smile, Betty’s hands encompassing hers.

Betty, Betty, _Betty._

Betty’s face she sees when Archie bends down to kiss her.

Betty who knows her most, Betty who knows her _best._ Who knows exactly where to place her hands when they’re cuddling, knows the right amount of pressure to put in every embrace, knows to laugh in Veronica’s ear and press her cheek on her shoulder, knows when to lean in for Veronica to cradle her face.

Knows each and every one of Veronica’s wants and needs without fail.

Veronica fights hard not to cry as she kisses Archie back, the memory of the one she shared with Betty during cheerleading tryouts within the first week of stepping foot into Riverdale fresh in her mind.

She feels sick to her stomach for it, and yet-

And yet it’s Betty’s lips she feels against her own, anyway.

* * *

 

Emptiness gives way to jealousy as Veronica watches Toni and Cheryl walk hand-in-hand to Betty’s bedroom, having offered to help pick out the absolute necessities she would need. They look so happy, being with each other – being with the person they really _want_ to be with.

And Veronica hates that she feels so bitter about it, about so many things these days.

“Well,” Toni starts as Betty zips up her suitcase. “This was definitely _a lot_ easier than when I helped Cheryl pack.”

Cheryl shoots Toni a glare. “Well, I’m sorry you had a difficult time, TT.”

“Yeah, Cheryl had to leave a _mansion,_ after all,” Betty jokes, making Cheryl roll her eyes.

“Ugh, you said it, sister! I swear, their attic was bigger than your house.” Toni wrinkles her nose, then quickly adds, “No offense, by the way.”

“None taken,” Betty assures her. “Plus, you’re right about that. I went in their attic one time out of curiosity and nearly got lost a couple times,” she adds with a laugh. “That thing was _gigantic._ ”

“Only for you,” Cheryl retorts. “It was still much too small for my liking.”

Toni gives Betty an incredulous look, as if to say, _see what I mean?_

“Anyway,” Betty claps her hands and gives Toni and Cheryl a grateful smile. “Thanks for coming over and helping out. I really appreciate it,” she says sincerely, and Toni grins and slings an arm around her shoulder.

“Hey, no need to be formal!” Toni says, clapping Betty’s back. “I mean, anything to welcome the newest member of the gang.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes again and looks at Veronica. “Don’t mind her, she’s just happy to have another girl join us.”

“Yeah,” Veronica answers, voice hollow. “I can get why she’d be excited.”

At that, Cheryl frowns. “You sure you okay? You haven’t said anything since we got here.”

Veronica suppresses the urge to grimace, waving a hand in dismissal as she lets out an airy laugh. “Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” she chirps, wincing at how unnatural she must sound. Cheryl gives her a look. “Really, Cheryl, I’m fine,” she repeats.

Cheryl doesn’t look convinced, but lets the subject drop anyway. For that, Veronica is grateful, because she’s not sure how she’s going to be able to handle Cheryl probing around for an honest answer.

Instead, Cheryl says, “Don’t worry. We’ve got her back.”

Biting her lip, Veronica forces her gaze to the ground, trying not to let the words sting too much.

_And hey, Toni and Cheryl are going to be there for her, too._

“Yeah…” she whispers, more to herself than Cheryl. “Yeah, I know.”

* * *

 

The day before Betty’s move to the Southside, Archie suggests that they have a picnic and take a swim at Sweetwater River – which also happens to be what they did before Jughead became a Serpent. They decide to humor him, though with much reluctance on Veronica’s part.

She doesn’t show it, of course, and hides what she really feels with a smile. They dive into the water, Archie wrapping her up in his arms and Jughead and Betty floating around aimlessly while looking at the orange-deepened sky.

Veronica laughs at the appropriate times, kisses Archie like she’s supposed to, but in between all this, her eyes and attention are on Betty. After Archie lets her go, Betty swims over to her, skin glistening with droplets of water.

And just like that, Veronica falls in love all over again.

Smiling, Betty swims in circles around Veronica, drawing out a laugh.

“What are you doing?” Veronica asks, amused.

“ _Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming,_ ” Betty sings by way of response.

Veronica snorts and slaps Betty’s arm. “Dork,” she scoffs.

Betty just grins at her.

On the other side, Archie splashes water at Jughead, who promptly glares at him before doing the same thing until they’re dunking each other, both of them spluttering as they resurface. Archie laughs loudly, and Jughead snorts and rolls his eyes, calling him a five-year old.

“Hey guys!” Archie calls out to them. “Jughead and I are just gonna walk around for a bit. You wanna stay in and swim some more?”

Veronica looks at Betty and shrugs. “It’s up to you.”

Betty cups her hands over her mouth and yells, “You guys go, Veronica and I will stay here!”

Archie nods in understanding, climbing back onto solid ground with Jughead following after him. As soon as they’re out of sight, Veronica moves closer to Betty, reaching out to brush her fingers against the mat of golden hair that sticks to the sides of her face.

“I’ll swing by every week,” Betty promises, as Veronica runs her thumbs over the spot beneath her eyes. “We’ll hang out on weekends, just the two of us. We can go out for a drive, have movie or TV series marathons, eat at Pop’s…” she shrugs, buries her nose into the crook of Veronica’s neck. “Anything you want, Ronnie.”

_What if I want you to stay? What if I want_ you _?_

The words hang on the tip of Veronica’s tongue, waiting to be said, waiting to be confessed. But she chooses to keep quiet instead as she cups Betty’s cheeks, taking in the droplets of water rolling down her skin, in the way the orange sky reflects in her eyes. “I don’t mind as long as I spend time with you, Betty,” she whispers.

Betty inhales deeply, leaning in to kiss Veronica’s hair, then her temple, and finally her forehead.

_I want you, I want you, I want you._

Veronica wraps her arms around Betty’s neck, those three words echoing in the back of her head over and over again as she kisses Betty’s jaw.

* * *

 

After night has fallen and the moon and the stars have come out, the group make their way to Pop’s for dinner. Jughead, as usual, orders five burgers, two milkshakes, and a basket of onion rings just for himself. It’s still an unusual sight to see, and after the first few times Veronica has witness this, she’s resigned herself to the fact that this is a mystery she would never be able to solve.

Heck, even Archie who is physically active can’t eat as much as Jughead does.

Betty and Archie toss jokes back and forth at each other, while Jughead and Veronica simply sit and listen to how ridiculous they both sound. Jughead gives Veronica a look that says, _can you believe these two?_ In response, Veronica shoots him a look that says, _No,_ no _I can’t._

At that, Jughead snorts, causing Betty and Archie to snap their heads at him.

“What? What’s so funny?” Archie asks, visibly confused.

Betty has the same look on her face, and Veronica covers her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“It’s nothing, don’t mind us,” Jughead deadpans, sharing a smirk with Veronica.

“O…kay?” Archie wrinkles his forehead, puzzled. Again, Betty mimics his expression, causing Veronica to choke on her milkshake.

God, there really is no doubt that these two are childhood best friends.

Underneath the table, Betty nudges their knees together. Straw tucked between her lips, Veronica takes a sip of her chocolate milkshake and glances at Betty while Archie and Jughead have taken to tossing onion rings at each other’s mouths.

Archie misses one, which unfortunately hits Veronica square in the nose. This gets Betty to burst out laughing, and with an annoyed huff, Veronica swipes a generous amount of whipped cream off of her milkshake and leans across the table to smear it all over Betty’s jaw and cheeks.

The stunned expression on Betty’s face coupled with her mouth hanging open has Archie doubling over in laughter while Veronica smirks in triumph at her work.

It doesn’t last long though, because when Betty recovers, she flings and onion ring at Veronica which somehow results in a four-way war of shoving at each other in an attempt to paint each other’s faces with whipped cream.

By the end of it, they’re all laughing so hard until their stomachs have begun to hurt – even Jughead.

Betty also convinces them to take a photo with Archie grinning goofily at the camera, his red hair highlighted with streaks of white, Jughead looking impassive but his beanie lopsided, Betty and Veronica caught mid-laughter and their hair in complete disarray.

They look so happy, like they’re nothing more normal teenagers dealing with ordinary problems even though that isn’t the case at all. Because for the past few months, they found themselves teaming up and struggling to solve a murder while being constantly swept up in their own family drama, stumbled upon one shocking secret to another, forced to make choices that were questionable at best…

The list goes on and on, but despite all that – despite the disagreements they’ve gone through along the way - they’ve only become closer and are growing to be closer still, and the last thing Veronica wants is for that to be torn apart.

* * *

 

After spending an hour more or so together, the four decide to call it a night and head off in pairs; Jughead and Archie with plans to play video games and Betty walking Veronica home in Archie’s stead. Their arms are linked together, Veronica resting her head on Betty’s shoulder as they shuffle along the pavement, the streetlights and the shine of the moon and the stars illuminating the cracked cement.

The upbeat song playing from Veronica’s phone fades away into a slow, sweet tune, and Betty pauses and offers a hand to her, eyes twinkling so bright that it puts all the stars in the heavens above to shame. Veronica giggles and takes it; Betty quick to sweep her up into a dance.

They draw closer and closer, until Betty is holding her by the small of her back and Veronica has her head on Betty’s shoulder.

It’s always been in Betty’s arms where Veronica can let everything go and just _breathe_ when the walls are closing in on her. Always been in Betty’s arms where she finds herself while suffering from a breakdown.

Where she forgets the rest of the world and the troubles and worries nagging at her.

Where she doesn’t have to think, just _feel._

Feel Betty’s heartbeat, feel every rise and fall of her chest, feel every breath that passes from her lips.

Veronica sighs, nestling further into Betty’s embrace, letting go of her fears and the tangled mess of emotions she’s been experiencing for the past week.

For tonight, for this moment, she won’t think of anything else – won’t think of what would happen from tomorrow on once Betty becomes a Serpent.

For this moment, she loves Betty and Betty loves _her._  

Betty takes a step back, breaths seemingly stuck in her lungs as she takes Veronica’s face in her hands and presses their foreheads together, the look in her eyes telling Veronica there’s something going on in her head.

“What are you thinking about, B?”

“Just-” Betty hesitates, biting her lip. “A few things.” Veronica waits for her to glance away, watches out for the telltale signs that she’s about to brush it off and change the topic.

They don’t come. Instead, Betty sits on the curb, shrugging off her jacket and folding it neatly before setting it down next to her. Veronica stops the music and smooths down her skirt before sitting on Betty’s jacket.

“You didn’t have to,” Veronica begins, voice soft as she rests her head on Betty’s shoulder.

“And have you risk ruining your skirt?” Betty laughs, shaking her head. “Besides,” she breathes out, tilting her head to kiss Veronica’s temple. “I want you to feel comfortable.”

The tenderness in her voice has Veronica shifting her position so she can tuck her chin against Betty’s shoulder, where she finds herself meeting Betty’s gaze. “You don’t have to talk about it,” Veronica murmurs, lifting a hand to stroke Betty’s freckled cheek.

Betty exhales, curling her fingers around Veronica’s wrist to keep it there.

“I know, but I want to. It’s about time I did,” Betty answers, tired and defeated. Falling quiet, Veronica waits for her to continue, trailing her fingertips up to skim the bags beneath Betty’s eyes. “I was… I was afraid,” Betty swallows, turning her head to look away. “I was scared to think what my dad would’ve done if my mom hadn’t figured out that he was plotting to throw everything into chaos.”

Her voice trembles, and Veronica reaches out to clasp her hands around Betty’s, stopping them from curling inwards.

Betty takes a deep, steadying breath, then, “After FP and my mom exposed him, I finally saw it. There was something ugly growing inside of him, and it’s all because he couldn’t let the past go.” She clenches her jaw, training her eyes forward. “For so long, he’d been holding on to his grudge like it was his lifeline. And he wanted _me_ to feel it,” Betty forces out, burying her head in her hands. “He wanted me to be like him, Veronica.”

The sight of Betty, exhausted and tormented, pierces Veronica’s heart. It’s been a long time since she’s seen Betty this way, and Veronica hates it. Hates that Betty, too, is suffering because of her father. Hates that they’re alike in that regard, because aren’t parents supposed to be the ones to ease their children’s pain?

Yet somehow, for the two of them, their parents are the ones _causing_ that anguish.

Shoulders shaking, Betty raises her head, expression lost and broken as she looks at Veronica. There’s a deep-seated pain lurking in her eyes, and Veronica draws her into her arms, hoping, wishing, that it’s enough to end Betty’s sorrow.

“I’m just so _tired,_ Ronnie,” Betty says with a heavy sigh, head on Veronica’s shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist. “I’m tired of being angry and scared of him. And I just- I want to stop _feeling_ this way.” She takes in a deep, ragged breath, then whispers, “I don’t want to be like him.”

Veronica buries her face into the back of Betty’s neck, rubbing her arms. “And you’re not. You’re not like him, and you’ll _never_ be like him,” she says, full of conviction and unwavering uncertainty, much like the way Betty never fails to remind Veronica that she, too, is nothing like her father. “You are the kindest person I’ve ever known, and you have so much love to give, Betty Cooper.” Veronica closes her eyes, kisses Betty’s hair.

At the word _love,_ Betty pulls back to meet Veronica’s gaze, the anguish in her eyes gone, melting away into something softer. “Thank you, Ronnie,” she swallows, low and shaky.

Veronica releases a breath, pressing her fingertips into Betty’s spine, feeling her yield underneath her touch. Betty then drops a kiss to her shoulder, and Veronica forces herself to believe that it’s enough.

Even though the voice in the back of her head screams that it isn’t, not even close.

* * *

 

After a few more moments of silence, they resume their walk home and Betty accompanies her all the way up to the penthouse, their fingers brushing until Betty is holding her hand again to twirl Veronica around. Veronica gives her a questioning look, and Betty shrugs and smiles. “I forgot to do that earlier.”

Affection washes over Veronica like the ocean’s waves, giving her a sense of calm and never-ending fondness for the girl standing in front of her with her shoulders lifted and lower lip tucked between her teeth.

“Yeah, you did,” Veronica answers, tilting her head to the side.

Betty scratches the back of her neck, a hint of a blush dusting her cheeks. “Anyway,” she clears her throat, shuffling her feet against the carpet. “Thank you again, V. For everything today, and for listening to me earlier.”

“You’re welcome, B…” Veronica answers softly, reaching out to stroke Betty’s arm and offering her a reassuring smile. “And thank you for trusting me.”

Betty nods, and Veronica, thinking that that’s it, opens the door to go inside when Betty is suddenly pulling her back and touching their foreheads together.

“I love you, Veronica…” Betty whispers, voice ragged and full of feeling and every syllable so perfectly clear that tears begin to spring in Veronica’s eyes. _I’m in love with you,_ it almost says, and Veronica so desperately wants to say the words right back. But she can’t. She can’t, she can’t, she _can’t._ But oh, how she wants to, _needs_ to say it. “I love you,” Betty repeats, strong yet shaky at the same time and bursting at the seams.

There’s a _but_ stuck in there, though Veronica doesn’t dare press for answers, knowing Betty would give them to her willingly. Because having Betty say them out loud would make things even more real than they already are, and Veronica can’t risk that just yet. Not with the way things are right now, she can’t.

Veronica fights back a whimper, clutches Betty’s jacket in her fists as she chokes out, “I love you, too, Betty.” _So much. So much that I wish I could do something to be with you the way I want to be._

The words hang in the open, the lack of noise and the low buzz in the air deafening.

Unsure what else to say, or if she even should, Veronica whispers, “Good night, Betty.”

The smile Betty wears turns sad, and she whispers back, “Good night, V.”

* * *

 

Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, and Toni invite Veronica, Archie, and Kevin to the Whyte Wyrm the following evening, which they accept immediately. Archie picks her up from The Pembrooke before stopping over at Kevin’s, and then they’re heading towards the Southside.

The streets get progressively darker the nearer they get, until Archie is pulling up in the driveway of a dimly-lit, dingy-looking building with a wooden sign hanging precariously from the door which says _Whyte Wyrm_ in faded white paint.

Veronica is greeted with rowdy laughter and music blasting from within as soon as she steps out of the car, and the noise only grows louder when the door is flung open, revealing Betty and Jughead. Her heart all but stops in her chest the moment she lays eyes on Betty – now clad in a Serpents’ leather jacket with her hair free from her signature ponytail.  

It feels so surreal now that Veronica is seeing it with her own eyes - especially considering that just last night, Betty had been wearing a windbreaker when they were walking home.

“Looking hot, Betty!” Kevin calls out.

Betty blushes and lets out a laugh. “Thanks, Kev.”

Veronica smiles, feeling unsure all of a sudden now that she’s here and seeing Betty as an actual Serpent in the flesh. Archie drops her hand to sling an arm around Jughead’s shoulder, and Betty takes this as a cue to approach her.

“Hey,” Betty greets, eyes warm and affectionate as she touches Veronica’s shoulder. “Thanks for coming, V.”

“Well, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you rock a leather jacket,” Veronica teases, bordering on flirty. “And Kevin’s right. You look _hot,_ Betty,” she adds while giving Betty an approving look.

Betty grins and bumps their shoulders together. “Don’t let Cheryl hear you say that.”

Veronica arches an eyebrow at her, linking their arms. “No promises, B, for no one will be spared from the truth that my bestie looks the best in that jacket.”

This gets Betty to laugh, her blush deepening as Veronica adoringly smooths out the lapels of her jacket.

“Hey! Are you two just gonna stand out there all night or are you going in?” Kevin calls out.

The two share a look; Betty shrugs and ushers Veronica to the door.

“He sure wants to see Fangs that badly, huh?” Betty comments.

“God, you have _no_ idea,” Veronica scoffs with a roll of her eyes. “It’s the only thing he would talk about in the car. Heck, you could already make a drinking game out of how many times he mentioned Fangs.”

“Think he could be worse once they start dating?”

“Betty, _everyone_ gets worse once they’ve begun dating the person they like. Case in point? Cheryl and Toni.”

Betty hums; Veronica expects Betty to tease her about when she started dating Archie, but instead, a strange look crosses her face.

“Huh. I guess so,” is all Betty says, sounding unenthusiastic.

But before Veronica can toss it over in her head, Betty is already pushing the door open and guiding her inside. The stench of alcohol hits Veronica as soon as she steps foot inside, and Betty offers her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that. Pretty much everyone here loves drinking and getting drunk,” she says with a little laugh, and now that Veronica thinks about it, the smell has also clung to Betty’s clothes and almost overpowers her perfume.

But Veronica doesn’t mention this, choosing to keep the thoughts swirling around in her head to herself as Betty guides her across the throng of people until they’ve reached the far end where Toni and Cheryl are sitting on a couch.

Or, well, _Toni_ is sitting on the couch while Cheryl is on her lap, wearing her patented smirk as she twirls a lock of Toni’s hair in her fingers. Her red leather jacket stands out amongst the sea of black, much like how she is as a person, Veronica thinks.

“Veronica!” Toni yells happily as Betty and Veronica approach them. “It’s good to see you here!”

“Good to see you, too, Toni,” Veronica answers with a laugh and plops down next to her, Betty taking her place on the armrest. She scans the crowd to see where Archie has run off to and finds him in one corner, playing pool with Jughead and the other teenage Serpents.

“Sorry you couldn’t see Cousin Betty getting her tattoo and receiving her jacket,” Cheryl says, not moving an inch from Toni’s lap.

The smile on Veronica’s face almost drops, but she manages to compose herself at the last second and keep it plastered on her face. “Well, I’m here now,” she says lightly, craning her neck to look at Betty. “Right, B?”

“Hmm?” Betty blinks at Veronica, seemingly distracted. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Cheryl raises an eyebrow. “What your darling Veronica was saying,” she starts pointedly, giving Betty a look, “is that she’s here _now_ to see you in that jacket. And find out where you had yourself inked.”

“Oh, right,” Betty breathes out, scratching at the back of her neck. She smiles apologetically at Veronica. “Sorry, V. I, uh - the tattoo is on my back, near my left shoulder blade.”

“It’s okay,” Veronica says in assurance, placing a hand on Betty’s knee. “And I think you made a good choice as to where you had it put.”

Betty smiles at her, but it’s a little off and a slightly faded version of the ones she usually wears around Veronica. Something about it makes Veronica feel uneasy, and she wonders if it’s because of something she said or if it’s just because Betty is still adjusting to her new life.

Hopefully it’s the latter and not because of both.

“Do you want a drink?” Betty asks Veronica, making a move to stand up.

“Sure, B. I’ll just have a soda.”

Betty nods, giving Veronica’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking away. As soon as she’s out of earshot, Veronica turns to Cheryl and Toni and asks, “Is Betty okay?”

The pair exchange confused looks before facing Veronica again.

“Yeah, there didn’t seem to be anything off about her the whole day,” Toni answers, furrowing her eyebrows. “What about you, Cher? Have you noticed anything strange about Betty?”

Cheryl shakes her head, a slight frown tugging at her lips. “Not that I can remember. Though she _did_ kind of look down a few times. But I think that’s because she misses you,” she directs the last statement at Veronica, who purses her lips and fidgets with the hem of her dress. “And she misses you _a lot._ ”

Veronica forces her gaze to the ground, unsure what Cheryl is trying to get at. Thankfully, however, Betty appears again at that very moment while holding two red plastic cups.  

“Here you go,” Betty says as she offers one to Veronica. “One soda.”

“Thanks, Betty.” Veronica takes a sip and leans into Betty’s side, purposely avoiding Cheryl’s expectant gaze as she searches for Archie. She finds him in one corner with Jughead and the other teenage Serpents, crowded around the pool table and taking turns at making a shot.

In another corner are Kevin and Fangs, chatting animatedly and appearing to be having a lot of fun with each other’s company. The sight makes the bubbling pit of jealousy in Veronica’s gut appear again, fueled only by Cheryl and Toni looking at each other as though they’re the last two people on earth.

Meanwhile, Betty silently drinks from her own cup while looking straight ahead.

“So,” Veronica starts, getting Betty to glance at her. “How’s life as a Serpent?” she asks lightly, rubbing circles around Betty’s knee.  

Betty flashes her a grin, relieving part of the unease Veronica feels. “Not very Serpent-y yet, if that’s what you want to know.”

“Well, you’ll ease into it,” Veronica answers with a casual shrug. “I mean, you’re Betty Cooper. You can do anything you set your mind into.”

“You’re one to talk,” Betty laughs, eyes dripping with warmth and affection. “Besides, I can’t take all the credit for that what with you giving me the confidence boost I’ve been needing.”

“Are you saying I inspire you?”

The fondness in Betty’s expression melts away into something else – something softer and more meaningful as she gazes at Veronica. “You do more than inspire me, Veronica Lodge.”

It’s said with so much heart, with so much sincerity that Veronica finds herself at a loss for words. Betty rakes a hand through her hair, and Veronica finds herself standing in front of her apartment door again from the night before, the look on Betty’s face right now the same as it was then.

_I love you, Veronica._

“Anyway, speaking of Serpent things,” Betty starts again, when Veronica catches herself tongue-tied. “Do you want to play some pool?”

“Wait, you know how to play?” Veronica asks, eyebrow arching high. “Since when?”

Betty shrugs, a grin breaking across her face. “Since this morning, apparently.”

“Betty Cooper, you always find ways to surprise me, don’t you?” Veronica says with a shake of her head.

“So, is that a yes?”

“As if there was any other answer to that,” Veronica scoffs. “Game on, Cooper!”

“That’s the spirit! C’mon,” Betty says, taking Veronica by the hand and leading her to where Archie and Jughead are.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Cheryl and Toni have been quietly watching and listening to the exchange with a mixture of curiosity and unbridled interest.

* * *

 

It’s Archie who tries to teach Veronica at first, _tries_ being the operative word because he fails spectacularly in doing so. Behind him, Sweet Pea sniggers, and Jughead rolls his eyes and takes the cue stick away.

“You know what, why don’t we just leave the teaching to Betty?” Jughead sighs, steering Betty towards Veronica.

Archie flushes. “Right, yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Veronica laughs and pats his cheek comfortingly, missing the way Betty’s face clouds over. “Better luck next time, Archie.”

Betty takes her position at the edge of the table and gives Veronica a quick rundown of the rules before demonstrating the proper posture. It’s almost ridiculous how Betty looks so attractive, bent over the table like that while wearing a leather jacket, except it isn’t.

“You ready to try?” Betty asks her, after finishing the small tutorial.

“Please, when am I _not_ ready?” Veronica scoffs, taking the cue stick Jughead offers her.

The other Serpents whoop, but Veronica ignores them as she gets herself in the zone. She does exactly as Betty taught and told her, making a good shot on her first try.

“Damn,” Sweet Pea whistles, impressed. “This girl’s good!”

Veronica smirks and does a curtsy. “Why, thank you.”

“You’re a quick study,” Betty agrees wholeheartedly.

“Well, the student is only as good as their teacher,” Veronica remarks, tossing her hair.

At that, Betty laughs. “I guess I should step up, then. Wouldn’t want to make a fool of myself now, would I?”

Sweet Pea barks out a laugh and claps an embarrassed Archie on the back. “You hear that, man? Better get your game on, too, or you’ll get your ass kicked by these two.”

“Dude, no amount of ‘getting their game on’ can save anyone if they’re going against Betty and Veronica,” Jughead snorts.

Archie gives him a wounded look. “Wow, Jug. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Hey, just saying it like it is,” Jughead answers, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Alright, enough talking and more action,” Veronica cuts in. She turns to Betty and smirks. “Your move, B.”

“Oh ho, someone’s getting cocky,” Betty says with a wide grin.

“Call it what you want to, but there’s no way I’m going down without a fight.”

“Well, neither am I.”

* * *

 

In the end, it’s Betty who wins, and Sweet Pea gives her a hearty thump on the back as he congratulates her for a job well done. Cheeks flushing, she rubs at the back of her neck and thanks him.

“And hey, you were great, too,” Sweet Pea tells Veronica. “Like, _miles_ better than redhead over here,” he adds, jerking a thumb at Archie.

Sure, there’s a certain cockiness in the way Sweet Pea says it, but the tone of his voice makes it clear that he’s just joking around and means no harm at all. Veronica likes it; at least this way she’s fairly sure that they won’t be a terrible influence on Betty.

Before she can respond, Toni approaches them and glances at Betty. “Hey, Betty, can I borrow Veronica for a moment?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Betty answers.

“Great, thanks!” Toni smiles, then leads Veronica to a corner where it isn’t as noisy.

Veronica gives her a confused look, but ultimately decides to stay quiet and wait for Toni to say something.

“Look, I know it’s none of my business, but,” Toni starts, and Veronica feels her heart beat faster at the expression on her face. “You’re worried about Betty, aren’t you?”

Veronica falters for a moment before giving a small nod. She doesn’t have the heart to tell Toni that Betty’s safety as a Serpent isn’t the only thing she’s been worrying about, choosing to keep that part to herself so as not to burden anyone else with her current dilemma.

“I know Cheryl already told you this, but,” Toni continues, eyes serious as she places a hand on Veronica’s shoulder, “I want you to know that I have Betty’s back, too. All the way. And the same goes for the rest of the Serpents.” She nods towards Betty and the others, a slight smile curling at her lips. “We’ll be the first to stop her the moment we figure out she’s about to do something reckless.”

At that, Veronica lets out a soft laugh. “We better hope it doesn’t come to that.” Toni chuckles and pats her back. “But thank you, Toni. Really. I appreciate it.”

“No worries,” Toni says with a smile. “Recklessness does kind of run in their family, after all, so there’s gotta be people like us to keep them in check,” she adds jokingly with a wink.

“That it does,” Veronica agrees.

“Anyway, we better get back before they start looking for us,” Toni remarks as she heads off, Veronica following closely after her.

* * *

 

It’s almost midnight by the time they leave, and Kevin is practically glowing and skipping along his merry way as they make their way outside. Betty accompanies the three of them, shuffling behind Archie and Veronica who are holding hands.

When they stop by Archie’s car, Veronica feels a distant ache in her bones knowing that Betty won’t be there for the ride home. It’s a feeling that’s going to take a while to get used to, and Veronica’s not entirely sure if she ever will - not after the months she’s spent being able to see and be with Betty for the better part of the day.

“Thanks for having us over, Betts,” Archie says as he claps Betty on the back.

“Anytime, Arch. And hey, you guys are always welcome to stop by whenever you want,” Betty offers with a smile.

“And you can bet I’ll take you up on that offer!” Kevin hollers from the backseat, the volume of his voice making the three wince.

Betty shoots Kevin an amused look. “He’s really drunk, isn’t he?”

“I just hope he doesn’t vomit in my car,” Archie groans.

“Yep, you better hope not. Otherwise it’s going to be hell cleaning that mess up,” Betty says out of sympathy.

“That or it’s going to be hell listening to him ramble drunkenly about Fangs,” Veronica mutters.

“Pick your poison,” Betty agrees sagely.

“Well, that can be easily solved by blasting the speakers at full volume,” Archie suggests.

“Sure, if we don’t end up deaf before we get home,” Veronica deadpans.  

At that, Betty laughs, the sound making Veronica warm all over. “Alright, I don’t want to keep you guys here. Have a safe trip home, and I’ll see you soon.”

“Will do. Thanks again, Betty,” Archie says with an appreciative smile.

Veronica opens her arms for a hug; Betty chuckles and indulges her. “Good night, V,” she murmurs, running a hand across Veronica’s back.

Veronica melts into the embrace for a moment, then pulls back and pats Betty’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“As soon as soon can be,” Betty promises.

They wave their final goodbyes as Veronica slides into the passenger seat, watching Betty’s figure grow smaller and smaller as Archie drives away.

* * *

 

By the heavens’ mercy, Kevin neither throws up nor goes on a drunken tirade about Fangs, having fallen asleep along the way. They drop Kevin off first at his house, Archie all but dragging him across the driveway and across the steps until he’s managed to get inside.

Archie then drives her home, neither of them saying a word until they arrive at The Pembrooke. He walks her to the entrance, red hair tousled and a charming smile on his face. The sight of it used to make Veronica feel fuzzy inside, but now…

Now she feels nothing.

But she forces herself to, anyway, putting on a well-practiced smile before yanking him in for a deep kiss.

Still nothing. The stubble on his chin is too rough, his jaw too sharp and nothing like the soft round to Betty’s cheeks against her fingertips when Veronica kissed her. He kisses back, a little too eager; Veronica tries not to flinch at how wrong she feels about herself.

“Good night, Archie,” she whispers, and, without waiting for a response, she steps inside and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

 

The fact that she won’t get to see Betty everyday should have made it easier for things to settle back down into how it used to for her and Archie. Except, it doesn’t.

Because when Veronica opens the door for the following days, the face she’s always expecting to see is Betty’s. Betty with that slight flush in her cheeks from the biting cold from outdoors. Betty with her golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. Betty and her sparkling, starry green eyes and her dimpled half-smile.

But it’s no longer Betty that Veronica is greeted with first thing in the morning, rather, it’s Archie with his too fiery red hair and stubbled chin and eager smile. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, of course, but it’s just-

Veronica just wishes Betty could also be there again to take turns with Archie in picking her up for and bringing her home from school.

“Good morning, Ronnie,” Archie greets her warmly, leaning in to kiss her.

Veronica kisses him back, though she feels like a robot in doing so. As if she’s merely completing a task that needs to be done and nothing more.

And she feels bad for it, because Archie really is a good guy and does his best to make her happy, but here she is, thinking of all the ways he isn’t like Betty.

Thinking of how he _isn’t_ Betty.

But that’s also the thing. Archie _does_ make her happy, but Betty makes her _happier._ The happiest, even.

And she likes (liked?) Archie, but she loves Betty. She’s _in love_ with Betty.

She’s so in love with Betty that it’s become hard for her to pretend otherwise.

* * *

 

The phrase ‘one of the boys’ takes on a whole new meaning as Betty beats Sweet Pea in an arm-wrestling match without much effort on her part. Her mouth is stretched out in a laugh when Sweet Pea’s hand hits the wooden table with an audible ‘thump’, green eyes sparkling with amusement and golden hair falling like waves around her face when he demands a rematch.

The change in Betty since becoming a Serpent is visible; she’s completely foregone her pastel-colored cardigans and peter pan collared shirts in favor of outfits more fitting to her new life: V-neck shirts, plain, round-collared shirts, flannel shirts matched with ripped and/or skinny jeans, sneakers, the works.

The works that also get Veronica worked up, by the way.

And Betty, ever the sweetheart (much to Veronica’s relief), indulges Sweet Pea with another round. He flexes his biceps for good measure while Betty simply smiles, bemused, as she rests her elbow back on the table and angles her arm into the correct position.

And speaking of arms…

Betty clasps her hand against Sweet Pea’s, her biceps bulging against the fabric of her black t-shirt, and-

_Good Lord._ Did Betty just get more ripped without Veronica knowing it?

Then again, that shouldn’t be surprising. Betty did tell her that she’s been doing a lot of manual labor these days – mostly having to do with tricking out the Serpents’ bikes and doing maintenance work and whatnot.

Wait, when did it start to get hot?

Sweet Pea lets out a grunt; Betty furrows her eyebrows and puts more strength into her wrist, their eyes locked together with a steely determination. Veronica decides that she likes this side of Betty: confident, unwavering, so sure of herself.

And those biceps, too, because _Lord, praise, hallelujah!_

Betty cranes her neck to look in Veronica’s direction and winks at her, muscles still very much stretching out her sleeves and _did it get hotter all of a sudden?_

Too busy (not) drooling over Betty’s glorious arms, Veronica doesn’t notice Jughead plopping down beside her on the couch until he speaks. “That guy just refuses to admit defeat.”

Veronica jumps from where she sits, heart threatening to leap out of her throat as she swiftly turns to glare at Jughead.

“That’s the second time you scared the living shit out of me, Jones!”

“You’ve been keeping count? Should I feel honored?”

“As a matter of fact, you should.”

Jughead smirks, of which Veronica is now one-hundred percent sure is his default reaction to everything. Sometimes she even has to stop and wonder if his mouth is broken or something, because surely no one can smirk _that much,_ right?

But apparently, Jughead _can_ smirk that much it’s insane.

“And there it is,” Jughead says, bored, as Betty pins Sweet Pea’s arm underneath hers again. The people watching whoop and pump their fists while Sweet Pea groans and rubs at his wrist.

After recovering, he flashes Betty a huge grin. “Man, you’re good,” he says with a laugh, making Betty blush and duck her head.

The sight brings a smile to Veronica’s face. Betty, sweet, darling _Betty_ who is now part of a gang is still _blushing_ at compliments.

“You’re good, too,” Betty returns earnestly, and Sweet Pea just laughs again and gives her a high five before walking away.

Rolling her shoulders, Betty gets up, too, then makes her way to where Veronica and Jughead are sitting. Veronica scoots over to free some space, and Betty sits down and lets out a sigh.

“Sore from all the arm-wrestling?” Veronica teases, nudging Betty’s shoulder.

Betty lets out a laugh and runs a hand through her hair. “A bit, yeah.”

“Well, you were fantastic out there.” Veronica gives Betty’s arm an affectionate squeeze. “I mean, you sure gave them a run for their money.”

“You bet she did. Actually, she also gave Archie a run for his a couple of times.” Jughead supplies.

Veronica bolts upright and stares at Betty, awed. “Wait, _really?_ ”

“Nah, Jughead’s only exaggerating,” Betty denies. Sighing, Veronica leans towards Betty and pinches her nose. “Ow, wha-“

“Oh, Betty Cooper, stop being so modest. It’s okay to brag every once in a while, you know?” Veronica points out, wagging a finger at Betty.

Beside her, Jughead snorts. “Yeah, take it from the master herself, Betty.”

“Excuse me?” Veronica shoots him an incredulous expression, clutching a hand to her chest. Jughead shrugs, not looking the slightest bit guilty. “For your information, I do not _brag._ I state facts, Jones. Cold, hard facts,” she huffs. Betty laughs, then promptly shuts up when Veronica directs a glare at her. “And _you._ ” Veronica pokes a finger at Betty’s chest, feigning disappointment. “You’re taking his side? Aren’t you supposed to have your dear best friend’s back?”

The grin on Betty’s face slips for a split second at _best friend,_ but is quick to shake it off. “Well, Jughead does kind of have a point,” she says, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Veronica gasps and slaps her arm. “You traitor! Oh, the betrayal!” she mourns.

“Wow. I didn’t know we had an Oscar-winning actress in our midst,” Jughead remarks derisively.

“Oh, I could win more than one, easy,” Veronica sniffs.

“Thereby proving our previous point,” Jughead deadpans.

This makes Betty burst into laughter again, much to Veronica’s amusement.

“Well, I’m glad that you find this _so_ entertaining, B,” she says, voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolls her eyes.

“Aw, don’t be like that, V,” Betty coos and rests her head on Veronica’s shoulder.

“You better be grateful you’re cute, Cooper,” Veronica grumbles, drawing out a quiet chuckle from Betty.

The weight of Betty’s head on her shoulder along with the smell of alcohol and smoke that clings to her clothes is oddly comforting, but maybe that’s only because it’s _Betty._ Betty whom Veronica doesn’t mind going near her even if her clothes and hands are stained with car grease, Betty who still smells good even after softball practice with her skin glistening with sweat and-

Yup, that’s Veronica’s cue to stop before her imagination gets way out of hand.

“You’re cute, too,” Betty mumbles sleepily.

Veronica smiles, presses her cheek to the top of Betty’s head. “I’d prefer it if you called me gorgeous, but I’ll take that compliment.”

“Okay, then. Veronica Lodge, you are _gorgeous,_ ” Betty murmurs, sighing in contentment as she leans closer to Veronica.

And Veronica?

Veronica’s grateful Betty can’t see the furious blush that spreads across her cheeks.

* * *

 

It’s two weeks later that Veronica sees Betty’s tattoo for the first time, where she sits on the fold-up bed inside the trailer. The space isn’t as small as Veronica first imagined it to be, but then again, that could be because Betty’s mom has done an amazing job at putting the furniture and their things in places that wouldn’t make them feel cramped.

Betty has just finished taking a shower, wearing a pair of faded jeans as she rummages around for a clean shirt. Shaped as an S with another snake head instead of a tail, the tattoo run across the upper-left section of Betty’s back, a stark contrast against and popping out of her.

As if on autopilot, Veronica rises to her feet and walks towards Betty, tracing the outline of the snake with her fingertips.

“Is there any reason why you chose to have your tattoo put here?” Veronica asks curiously.

Betty turns to face her, shirt draped across her forearm. With a fond smile, Veronica takes it and blankets it over Betty’s back then guides her arms into the sleeves.

“There wasn’t really a big reason, other than I wanted it somewhere inconspicuous but also wouldn’t look misplaced,” Betty explains, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.

“That makes sense,” Veronica agrees with a nod. “Then again, I guess nothing could be worse than having it on your neck.”

Betty grins, eyes twinkling despite the dim lights of the trailer. “What would you do if I copied Sweet Pea?”

“Betty,” Veronica warns, wagging a finger at her. “Don’t you even _dare_ think of it. Because God, the horror of it all,” she adds with a shudder.

“Don’t mess with Veronica Lodge. Got it.” Betty throws her hands up in the air and laughs.

“Damn straight,” Veronica answers, dead serious. “Now stand still so I can button up your shirt.”

Letting her hands drop to her sides, Betty obliges, keeping still as Veronica closes the buttons with deft movements. There’s something about the way the lights are dim and the shadows dancing across her face that has Veronica unable to tear her eyes away, making her pause midway to bite her lip and gaze up at Betty with hooded eyes.

“Veronica…”

The way Betty says it is half-cautioning, half-longing, and it only serves to stir the pot instead of dissuading Veronica.

“I missed you,” Veronica breathes out, sliding her hands across Betty’s chest until she’s cupping the back of her neck.

Betty swallows, breaths coming out shallow and uneven as Veronica strokes her jaw. “I missed you, too.”

Humming, Veronica nuzzles her face into the crook of Betty’s neck, the tension surrounding them so thick that there is sure to be devastating consequences should either of them decide to cross the line and add more fuel to the fire.

Consequences that would be far more devastating than when Veronica kissed Archie in that closet.

Then before Veronica realizes what she’s doing, she’s taking a step backwards, and another, and another, beckoning Betty to follow her with nothing more than a glance, until there’s nowhere left to go. Breath quickening, Veronica runs her fingertips over Betty’s collar before grabbing it and yanking Betty towards her.  

She’s perfectly aware that she’s dancing with the devil in this scenario, her want threatening to consume her and tip her over the edge like it did when she was in that closet with Archie.

_Are you asking for Betty or for yourself?_

The Veronica back then was still fresh from New York and still so selfish, and she hadn’t bothered to hide it. She’d asked it for _herself,_ and looking back on it now, Veronica’s unspoken answer would still be the same.

But the reason this time would be entirely different.

Betty’s face is pressed close to hers, close enough that their noses are brushing and their ragged breaths mingling together.

Every part of Veronica aches, _burns_ to kiss Betty that it threatens to consume her whole in its fiery embers. And she could. She could let that happen and let it raze everything to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes of betrayal and shattered trust.

The old her would have allowed it to happen without a moment’s thought, would have wielded her weapon to let things crash and burn without an ounce of remorse in her being, everything else be damned.

And she would, oh how she would, if it meant getting what she so desperately wanted and needed.

But she can’t. She can’t do this. Not to Archie and Betty – whose friendship she’d nearly torn apart once, when she kissed Archie in that godforsaken closet.

She can’t kiss Betty and have them go through that again, even if it’s tearing her up inside.

Betty must have gone to the same conclusion, as she takes a step back and draws in a deep, unsteady breath, a storm of emotion brewing in her green eyes. 

It’s only then that Veronica realizes the position they’re in. She has her back pressed against the wall, _literally,_ with her fingers still twisted around Betty’s collar.

_Fuck._ That was close, _too_ close. Just one false move left and they would’ve shared the same fate as Icarus - falling from a great height in the sky while their wings burned, burned, _burned._

Veronica opens her mouth to speak, but what reason could she possibly think of that would drag them out of this mess? Nothing comes to mind, however, with Betty watching her and hesitantly sucking on her lower lip.

Betty backs away, the loss of contact leaving Veronica feeling cold. But it’s not that that makes Veronica feel like her lungs are about to collapse on her.

It’s the conflict and anguish that flashes across Betty’s face for a fleeting moment that does.

She lets go of Betty’s collar, about to say some flimsy excuse for acting the way she did, when Betty clasps their hands together over her chest. There’s a stutter in her heartbeat before it picks back up again, thrumming against Veronica’s palm.

_Love,_ Veronica thinks bitterly as Betty gives her a fragile smile, _is the cruelest thing in the world._

* * *

 

Things between them turn awkward after that. Betty avoids being alone with her as much as possible, making sure they’re not too close to each other when they are. When she comes over to their apartment to visit, she no longer enters Veronica’s bedroom, opting to wait in the living room instead.

Veronica gets where Betty is coming from, she really does, but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t sting. She misses the affection in Betty’s gaze, misses how the first thing Betty does when they see each other is to hug her.

So, whenever Betty shows up at her doorstep, all she offers Veronica is a faint smile, hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans, and a guarded stance. As though afraid that the slightest touch they share would again result in Veronica’s back against the wall and Betty’s collar twisted securely around her fingers.

Betty doesn’t sit next to her at Pop’s, either, and instead positions herself across from Veronica and next to Jughead, staring out the window as she takes an idle sip of her strawberry milkshake. Archie wraps an arm around Veronica’s shoulder and pulls her head to his chest, laughing at something that Jughead says.

Betty doesn’t seem to be paying attention though, her gaze fixed firmly at the bleak landscape outside the glass. Veronica watches her, quiet, as she hugs Archie’s midsection and absentmindedly toys with his sweater.

“Right, Betty?”

At the sound of Archie’s voice, Betty snaps her head towards him, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Veronica blinks, now made aware that she hasn’t been listening to or giving her input on their conversation, either.

A slight frown tugs at Betty’s lips when her gaze lands on where Veronica’s head is nestled against Archie’s chest, and then it’s gone as quickly as it came.

Jughead gives both her and Betty a strange look, which Veronica ignores by shoving another onion ring inside her mouth.

“Sorry, Arch,” Betty apologizes with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Veronica’s frown deepens at the sight. “What were we talking about?”

“Oh, I was just talking about how the girls’ softball team isn’t doing well this season,” Archie explains.

“Well,” Veronica slides in, smiling at Betty. “Betty was the best their team had to offer, after all.”

Betty merely smiles again in response, but it comes off as strained. _Tired,_ even.

“Your pitches were amazing,” Archie agrees.

“Thanks,” Betty mumbles, averting her gaze. It makes Veronica uneasy, because when was the last time Betty refused to look her? 

_It’s your fault. Your fault, your fault, your fault. You were too greedy for wanting her when you’re with someone else, and now look what you’ve done._

Veronica’s grip on her glass tightens, and Archie draws back, giving her a concerned look.

“You okay, Ronnie?”

Easing her grip, Veronica nods and sweetly says, “I’m perfect, Archiekins.”

Betty, too, has the same look on Archie’s face as she glances at Veronica, but she doesn’t say a word.

“Are you sure?” Archie prods gently, frowning.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Veronica assures him, brushing her lap as she makes a move to get up. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the bathroom,” she says breezily, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she walks away without a backwards glance.

In the bathroom, Veronica splashes water on her face as she composes herself. It wouldn’t do any of them any good if she started having a breakdown in the middle of what’s supposed to be a fun and relaxing evening simply because she couldn’t keep her feelings under control.

A few moments later, the door creaks open, and Veronica quickly wipes at the tears that have begun to form.

“Veronica?”

It’s Betty, her voice soft and full of worry. Veronica suddenly has the overwhelming urge to laugh bitterly and ask: _So_ now _you can stand to be in the same room as I am?_

But then she remembers that it’s _her_ fault they’re in this situation in the first place. It wasn’t Betty who backed them into that corner, wasn’t Betty who yanked her by the collar with the burning need to kiss her.

No, it was _her_ who did that to Betty, so what right does Veronica have to be angry at her for wanting to put some distance between them?

Veronica opens her mouth to speak, to put on a convincing act that she really _is_ okay and that Betty avoiding being stuck in the same space as her isn’t painful, but the sound of Betty’s phone ringing denies her of that chance.

Betty fishes out her phone, looking as though she’s about to reject the call when Veronica blurts out, “It’s okay. Take the call.”

“I- okay,” Betty nods and does as Veronica says, pressing the phone to her ear. The conversation doesn’t last long, and Betty gives her an apologetic look as she hangs up. “Sorry, that was FP. Jug and I have to go back.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Hesitating for a moment, Betty lingers by Veronica and stretches out her fingers to brush aside a stray hair. The fleeting touch has Veronica sucking in a breath, and then Betty retracts her hand as if physically restraining herself from doing more.

“I’ll see you around,” Betty murmurs with a certain heaviness that Veronica mirrors.

“Yeah…” Veronica forces her gaze to the ground, listening to the sound of the door opening and Betty’s footsteps fading away.

* * *

 

She stays at Archie’s that night where they both end up in his bed, hoping that it would distract her enough to keep her emotions from going haywire and explode like a bomb.

“You okay, Ronnie?” Archie asks, ever the gentleman.

“I’m fine, Archie.” Veronica flashes him a sweet smile as she cradles his face, forcing herself to react like she’s supposed to when he slides his hands into her skirt.

They don’t say another word after that, and the only thing that gets Veronica through it is by imagining that it’s Betty’s lips and hands pressing down on her skin, her calloused fingertips running up Veronica’s thighs before they slip between her legs.

Golden hair spilling out between Veronica’s fingers, star-lit, smiling green eyes looking down at her, both of them laughing and Veronica crying out Betty’s name into the darkness of her bedroom as she melts into the sheets.

Guilt, heavy and oppressing, crashes down on Veronica when she lays her head on Archie’s chest. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s a good guy, _this_ is what Veronica does to him.

Biting her lip, Veronica crawls her fingers up his bare arm, smiling at the goofy look he gives her. _He’s a good guy, and I have to remind him of that._

“Thank you,” Veronica sighs, as she gazes at him.

“For what, Ronnie?”

Veronica bites her lip, thinking of Betty climbing up to her balcony to show the video Archie recorded of them playing the guitar together. But that wouldn’t be right. She’s compared Archie to Betty and replaced him with thoughts of her every time they’re together; it would be wrong to talk about Betty right now.

She shrugs, tapping at his jaw. “For everything.”

Archie chuckles, rubs at her shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

_He’s a good guy, and he loves you._

_But so does Betty._

* * *

 

The more time passes, the more Veronica realizes that Betty’s new life isn’t one she can easily squeeze into, and it’s only exacerbated by the cautious distance that has been wedged between them since that night at Betty’s trailer.

Yes, Betty comes to visit her from time-to-time, and Veronica also drops by the Southside occasionally so she can learn more about the Serpents and how Betty is adjusting to being a part of them. Which, of course, means there are certain things Veronica isn’t privy to.

But Veronica knows her place, so she doesn’t attempt to pry into those matters. Betty is dealing with a different set of problems, and they’re not ones Veronica can fully understand.

Except now, Veronica finds it more difficult to find a place in this new world she and Betty have been thrust in. Things were much easier when Veronica saw Betty every day, when she can see firsthand for herself just exactly what it is that Betty has to deal with.

But that’s also why the saying ‘be careful what you wish for’ exists, doesn’t it?

Though it doesn’t cross Veronica’s mind at all when she receives a call from Betty on a Monday evening, beyond herself with relief because it’s the first time in days Betty has contacted her.

“Hello? Betty?”

There’s no response, but Veronica hears the loud rock music blasting from the other end along with some yelling and jeering. She presses the phone closer to her ear as she tries to pick Betty’s voice out, but finds it impossible with all the noise going on in the background.

Maybe Betty hit the call button by accident, which would explain why she isn’t responding. The thought makes Veronica shrink in disappointment, and she’s about to hang up when the sound of glass shattering pierces her ears.

Heart racing, Veronica bolts upright from her bed, the sheets pooling at her lap. That doesn’t bode well.

_“Get down!”_ Someone shouts, and then there’s more stuff breaking, followed by grunting and groaning. _“We’re being ambushed!”_

FP then bellows, _“It’s the Ghoulies! Everybody, be careful and let’s take care of this!”_

_Ghoulies. Shit,_ isn’t that the gang that the Serpents are at odds with?

Panic rises in Veronica’s chest, rendering it difficult for her to breathe. _Betty. Oh God, no. She’s in the middle of this chaos._

Gasping and wheezing, Veronica strips the covers off of her, sweat breaking out of her forehead as she searches for Smithers’ name in her contacts and hits the call button.

_“Yes, Miss Veronica? Is there something you need?”_ Smithers asks calmly, and Veronica suppresses the urge to scream at him that this is no time to be composed.

Veronica takes deep, sharp breaths, voice cracking as she answers, “Get the car ready, Smithers! There’s an emergency!”

_“An emergency? Did something happen to Miss Hermione?”_

“No! It’s Betty! Just- hurry!” Veronica cries out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “ _Please,_ Smithers!” she gasps, body trembling violently as she makes a mad dash for the door.

Hermione is sitting in the living room while this is occurring, but in Veronica’s terror, she doesn’t notice her presence.

“Mija? What’s wrong? Where are you going?” Hermione asks, alarmed.

Throat closing up, Veronica can only shake her head, eyes wide in fear as she rushes past her mom and into the elevator. The time it takes to get her to the ground floor feels like an eternity, her lips trembling as she offers a fervent prayer to the heavens above.

_Please let Betty be safe. Please God, don’t let her get hurt._

The elevator then dings, and, burning with adrenaline, Veronica bursts out into the cool evening air, her cape fluttering around wildly in the wind and eyes blurry with unshed tears as she hops inside the car idling in the driveway.

“To the Whyte Wyrm, and hurry!” Veronica chokes out, collapsing into the leather seat.

Smithers steps on the accelerator, while Veronica tries to push the horrifying images of a bruised and battered Betty away from her mind. Bile rises up her throat, and Veronica feels sick to her stomach.

Just as Smithers pulls up in front of the Whyte Wyrm, Veronica pushes the door open and leaps out, feeling even more sick at the sight she’s met with. The wooden door was knocked down, its splinters littering the floor. Most of the windows have been shattered, leaving nothing but sharp, jagged edges.

Other than that, it’s quiet, save a few grunts of pain and tense muttering going on inside. The shock of the horrifying sight freezes Veronica from where she stands, her blood growing colder than the chilling bite of her surroundings.

Then, with legs like jelly, Veronica wobbles over inside where she finds fragments of glass, broken bottles, and wooden chairs and tables with their legs broken off lying on the ground; then people hunched over each other, some hissing and groaning in pain while their injuries are being treated.

Over by the bar, Veronica spots Toni hunched over Betty and dabbing what looks like cotton at her knuckles. Betty’s face is contorted into a grimace, and, pulse racing, Veronica races over to them.

“Betty?” Veronica says in a small voice, snapping Toni and Betty’s attention to her.

What greets Veronica comes across as a bigger shock; there’s a bruise blossoming over the side of Betty’s jaw, the skin marred a deep violet that has Veronica gasping. Blood, too, trickles out of Betty’s lower lip along with a gash running diagonally against the side of her forehead.

She drops her gaze to where Toni is gingerly cradling Betty’s closed fist, where a series of cuts and smaller bruises run along the expanse of her knuckles.

“Veronica?” Toni and Betty chorus, snapping Veronica out of her daze.

“Oh my God.” Veronica shakes her head, rocking herself back and forth as she hugs herself tightly, breaths turning shallow and fast. Maybe if she did this long enough, she would wake up and find that this was nothing more than a nightmare.

She would open her eyes and Betty would be next to her in bed, a fond smile tugging at her lips and her face free of wounds and bruises.

“Toni, could you-“

“No worries, Betty. Go ahead.”

Betty nods and stands up, using her uninjured hand to take Veronica’s as she leads her back outside. Once they’re away from prying eyes, Betty drops Veronica’s hand, lips pressed together in a deep frown.

“Veronica, you can’t be here,” Betty says, defeat and exhaustion shadowing her once normally bright features. “I just- what are you even _doing_ here?”

Veronica goes still and looks at Betty. “You- I think you called me by accident, and then I heard things breaking and yelling, and-“ she shakes her head vigorously, digging her nails into her arms. “I just-“

“Then you came? Veronica, it’s not safe for you! What if the Ghoulies come back and attack?”

Something about that statement rubs Veronica the wrong way. “You don’t think I know that?!” Veronica fires back, anger seeping through her veins. “Why, can’t I be worried about you?”

Betty flinches. “That’s not what I mean, Veronica.”

“Then what _do_ you mean? Because you’ve been avoiding me since what happened in your trailer, and it’s like-“ Veronica forcefully jabs a finger at Betty’s chest. “It’s like you can’t _stand_ to be around me, Betty.”

“That’s- I don’t-“ Betty splutters frantically.

“And you sounded okay,” Veronica whispers, voice shaky with emotion as she meets Betty’s stunned expression. “When you-“ she takes a deep breath, willing herself to try and keep it together. “When you said you were moving here. That you were transferring schools. You didn’t sound _that_ unhappy about it,” Veronica emphasizes, not missing the way Betty balks.

There. She said it. So maybe Veronica simply deluded herself into thinking that she’s accepted this new world Betty has been thrust in, when in truth, it’s nothing but the exact opposite.

Betty’s face falls and Veronica should feel guilty for it, but she’s too far gone now.

“I’m not going anywhere, V. You _know_ that,” Betty stresses, pleading, _desperate,_ as she grasps Veronica’s hand in hers.

“How do I know that?” Veronica levels, yanking her hand away and _God, stop. Just stop. You don’t want to fight with her. Not now. Fucking not now, Veronica!_ And yet, she can’t seem to stop the cracks that have begun to appear, her voice rising an octave, “And it’s not safe for _me?_ ” she laughs, a hollow, bitter sound. Betty averts her gaze, which annoys Veronica even more. “What about _you?_ You’re living a different _life,_ Betty!” She gestures wildly to the ruined building in front of her, chest heaving from the whirlwind of emotions she’s letting loose, the force of her words sending Betty reeling backwards. _No, stop. You’re hurting her! Can’t you see you’re hurting her!_ “So maybe-“ she gasps, attempts to gain some semblance of control. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I can’t be here.”

Betty looks as though Veronica had just slapped her across the face, which she might as well have done. Maybe it would have been less painful, less scarring than the words that just left Veronica’s mouth.

It’s then that Veronica is finally racked with guilt, her hands flying to her mouth in horror at what she had just done.

She hurt Betty. _Again._ And it’s far, far worse than the first time it happened. Far worse than she’s ever hurt anyone in her entire life, and Veronica won’t blame Betty if she decided not to speak to her again.

She knows she wouldn’t, either.

Then, like the coward that she is, Veronica turns and flees. Flees from the brokenness that haunts Betty’s eyes and the heart she had promised she would never break.

Smithers looks at her with worry as she slams the car door shut behind her, but Veronica ignores it. If anything, she’s the _last_ person in the universe that deserves anyone’s concern.

In between loud, heart-wrenching sobs and broken fits of hiccups, Veronica tells Smithers to bring her home, where she curls into her mother’s lap whimpering and shuddering, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Hermione runs her fingers through Veronica’s hair, whispering comforting words that she doesn’t hear through the unrecognizable cries that spill from her lips. The irony that this is also where she found herself after the closet incident with Archie isn’t lost on her, and it only makes Veronica sob harder.

The way the light faded from Betty’s eyes is one that will haunt Veronica beyond her sleep, but she doesn’t wish for it not to happen.

She deserves it, after all. She deserves to have that guilt hanging over her head for as long as she lives.

* * *

The days following that have been one emotional outburst after another for Veronica.

If she’s not at school or at the dining table, Veronica locks herself inside her bedroom, refusing to eat and not having the energy to do anything else other than alternate between crying and staring at the ceiling. The staring at the ceiling part was mostly because her tear ducts couldn’t produce any more tears, thus rendering her unable to shed any.

Her body feels heavy, and her heart heavier that Veronica considers it a damn miracle it’s still beating at this point. Especially since she tore Betty’s to shreds.

And God, just _thinking_ her name is enough to reduce Veronica into a sobbing mess.

One week and a half. That’s how much time has passed since she left Betty standing broken and staring lifelessly out into space in front of the Whyte Wyrm that, too, has been left in shambles.

One week and a half’s worth of tears that Veronica’s sure would be enough to create an ocean.

Also, there’s a week and a half worth’s of unread texts and missed calls from Cheryl and Toni that Veronica has yet to read and return, but hasn’t come around to.

Hell, even _Jughead_ left a few messages of his own, letting Veronica know that what she did was the worst thing imaginable if it managed to get him involved.

She doesn’t dare read any of them, however, talking about it being the last thing she wants because she doesn’t think she can bear to hear how much Betty is hurting without feeling like ripping her heart out of her chest and stomping on it.  

Her mom, on the other hand, pushes her to eat, but Veronica can’t take more than a few bites without feeling like vomiting. But she forces herself to swallow, anyway, even though she has no appetite and can’t taste what she’s putting into her mouth. From across the table, her mom keeps casting her these worried glances as though Veronica might finally decide to tell her what’s wrong if she did it enough.

Veronica pays her no mind, however, and pushes the last bit of food around her plate.

“Mija, did something happen between you and Betty?”

The fork Veronica is holding falls onto her plate with a loud clatter that echoes in the kitchen. “I don’t- why do you think that, mom?”

She winces at how high her voice sounds, which makes Hermione’s frown deepen.

“Oh, Veronica,” Hermione sighs sadly, standing up from her seat to walk towards her. “You’re my daughter,” she says softly as she cradles Veronica’s head against her chest. “And the last time you got so upset was over something that happened with Betty.”

And there it is. The sharp, stabbing pain makes itself known once again, rendering Veronica incapable of breathing.

Then before she knows it, the she’s dissolving into tears and recounting what happened to her mom in between strangled sobs. All the while, Hermione rubs her back in soothing circles, but otherwise remains silent as she listens to Veronica.

“I don’t think she’s ever going to forgive me, mom,” Veronica sniffles. “And she has every right not to, because I’m not sure if I can even forgive _myself._ ”

“You won’t know until you try, Veronica,” Hermione murmurs, stroking Veronica’s hair. “Now, I’m not going to lie and say that it’s going to be easy or that Betty will forgive you right away, but you have to do your best to make it up to her. She’s a kind girl, Veronica, and as are you. In time, I’m sure you’ll patch things up.”

Veronica has no answer to offer, not verbally at least, so she just nods and hopes that that is the case.

But she does feel better, knowing that she has her mom to count on.

* * *

 

Veronica can only make up excuses and fend off Archie’s growing concern for so long before he finally catches on. She knows she should’ve told him about her falling out with Betty the second after it happened, but how exactly do you go about telling your boyfriend about how you broke your and his best friend’s heart, which, by the way, also happens to be the person you’re _truly_ in love with?

“I visited Betty this morning,” Archie tells her during the drive back home after their date.

Veronica inhales sharply, not daring to say a word. Maybe if she stayed quiet, Archie would drop it and they won’t have to talk about it. Not ever, preferably.

But Archie is Archie, and he wouldn’t be if he didn’t care about the wellbeing of his friends.

Archie pulls over to the side of the road and glances at Veronica, worrying his bottom lip. “She’s…” he swallows and taps at the steering wheel. “She’s miserable without you, Ronnie.”

The sentence knocks the wind straight out of Veronica’s lungs, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. It’s the same thing she said to Archie long ago, after Veronica had kissed him in the closet and subsequently broke Betty’s heart.

God, what is up with the universe and throwing one irony after the other in her path?

She’s about to ask him how he knows about her fight with Betty, but then decides that it’s a stupid question that doesn’t need to be asked. He can be oblivious sometimes, yes, but he’s not an idiot. Of course, he was bound to piece things together at one point.

“Archie…” Veronica begins weakly, wanting to offer some sort of explanation, only to come up empty-handed.

Archie gives her a sad smile, a look of understanding passing his face as he twists around in his seat and takes his hand in hers. It’s almost enough for Veronica to break down again, because how could she be so _selfish?_ How could she hurt him like this, when he’s been nothing but good to her?

And worst of all, how the _fuck_ could she have broken two kind, loving, _selfless_ hearts within the span of a few weeks?

Because that’s a new low, even for her.

Her guilt must show on her face, as Archie gives her hand an assuring squeeze.

“Listen, I’ve been best friends with Betty for pretty much our entire lives, but I’ve never seen her look happier than she is when you’re together,” Archie starts, honest and sincere that a tear escapes Veronica’s eye. “And I would be blind and stupid if I said that I didn’t see that you’re the same way around her,” he adds with a chuckle, not a trace of bitterness to be found in his voice.

No, this isn’t how it’s supposed to work. He should be _mad_ at her. He should be throwing it in her face that she doesn’t deserve anyone’s love, that she’s nothing more than a selfish bitch who could never learn what it means to be content with what she has.

Because that’s exactly what she is. Betty is her best friend, but she wants for them to be _more_ than that.

Archie is her boyfriend, but she’s been pining for their mutual best friend on the side.

A backstabbing bitch who’s always been the best at hurting people like that’s what she’s been built to do.

“You make me happy, too, Archie,” Veronica tries to argue, her voice cracking.

Veronica already knows that it’s a lost cause when the next thing he says is, “Maybe I do, but it’s different with Betty, isn’t it?”

She can try to deny it, but she’d be lying to herself and to Archie again. And hasn’t she caused him enough heartache already? Hasn’t she lied to him enough by putting on a false façade and pretending to be in love with him?

“I’m sorry,” is all Veronica manages to choke out, the lump in her throat growing bigger. “I’m so sorry _,_ Archie,” she blubbers, at a loss for what to do. “I’m so, so _sorry,_ ” she repeats over and over again, because that’s all she can do, even though deep in her heart, she doesn’t believe it to be enough.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t love you the way you should be loved. I’m sorry I’m in love with someone else. I’m sorry for hurting you this way; you don’t deserve to be treated like this._

“Shh, it’s okay,” Archie murmurs, gathering her into his arms as violent sobs rack her frame. “I just- I hate seeing the two of you hurting so much, especially after everything we’ve been through. You both deserve better than that. You deserve to be happy, Veronica. You and Betty deserve to be happy without having to hold back.”

Does she, though? Is someone as selfish and callous as her really deserving of that happiness? Especially after this?

Because for Betty, there’s no question about it. She deserves all the love and happiness the world can offer her and ten times back, as Veronica has always believed.

But most importantly, Betty deserves to be with someone who won’t turn tail and flee the moment things start to get tough.

And after having done just that, Veronica no longer feels like she’s worthy of Betty’s love.

Not after how she left Betty looking so broken and lost.

* * *

 

_Betty’s miserable without you._

It’s that one phrase, along with the sadness in Archie’s eyes after their breakup and Betty’s broken expression, that repeats over and over in Veronica’s brain in and endless loop. An endless suffering that has Veronica feeling as though her body no longer belongs to her.

Great. It’s so typical of her to hurt the people closest to her, isn’t it? And for the second time, too.

Eyes puffy and swollen, Veronica numbly rolls over onto her side, the ghost of Betty’s presence lingering in the empty space beside hers.

It seems like forever ago since the last time Betty lay beside her in this bed, which might as well be the last time, too. _No,_ Veronica thinks with a vigorous shake of the head, _it_ was _the last time. Stop deluding yourself that it’s going to happen again, because it isn’t. Period._

God, she misses Betty _so_ fucking much it’s starting to hurt physically. But it’s her own fault that they got into this mess in the first place, so what right does she have to yearn for Betty to be here with her again?

If left to her own devices, Veronica would just coop herself up in her room forever with the blinds drawn and the lights turned off. She’d never leave her bed ever again, not even if someone tried to drag her out of it.

But the universe has other plans for her going by the name of Cheryl Blossom. Smithers has already sent Cheryl up, and the only thing pushing Veronica to entertain her was so that she could finally get this over with.

It was only a matter of time before Cheryl confronted her, anyway, not one being so easily deterred and won’t stop until she got to the bottom of things.

But even then, to say that Cheryl is shocked upon seeing Veronica’s bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks is the understatement of the century.

“Oh my God!” Cheryl exclaims, hands darting out to grip Veronica’s shoulders. “What the hell happened to you?!”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Veronica mumbles, feebly shaking herself out of Cheryl’s grasp.

She’d hoped that Cheryl would get the hint and leave, but Veronica has no such luck. Then again, Cheryl _is_ one of the most stubborn people she’s ever met, so Veronica guesses she shouldn’t be surprised.

Shoulders deflating, Veronica retreats back inside, Cheryl following after her. She collapses on the couch, absentmindedly staring out into space as Cheryl scrutinizes her.

“Just say it, Cheryl,” Veronica says flatly, but it comes across as her sounding dead. Under any normal circumstance, she would cringe at how pathetic she sounds, but she doesn’t have the energy left to berate herself.

Cheryl sighs and shakes her head. “You look like hell.”

Veronica rolls her eyes weakly. “Gee, thanks. Because I sure don’t feel like it,” she shoots back, a weak attempt at sarcasm.

Silence follows for a beat, and then, “Cousin Betty looks like it, too.”

The sound of Betty’s name makes Veronica recoil, and in turn, has Cheryl frowning with a mixture of concern and sympathy.

“Veronica…” Cheryl tries again, softer this time. Veronica keeps her eyes trained to the ground, refusing to meet her gaze. “What happened?” Veronica bites her lip, thinking of deflecting when Cheryl adds warningly, “And don’t say it isn’t a big deal, because if it really wasn’t, you wouldn’t be looking this pathetic.”

Veronica lets out a defeated sigh and buries her face in her hands. “Archie and I broke up.”

Cheryl moves across the couch to wrap an arm around Veronica’s shoulder. Sniffling, Veronica curls up against her. “Oh, Veronica. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” Veronica chuckles humorlessly. “If there’s anyone you should be concerned about, it’s him and Betty. Not me. I don’t deserve it after what I did to them.”

Cheryl frowns. “I’m assuming that your breakup with Archie is related to what happened between you and Betty?”

Veronica gives a slow, shaky nod, her lower lip quivering. “The night Archie broke up with me, he- he told me he went to visit Betty earlier that morning. He said-“ she takes a deep, shuddering breath, “-he said she was _miserable,_ Cheryl. And _I_ did that to her.” Veronica whimpers and draws her knees to her chin, clenching her fists around her sweatpants. “I hurt her again when I promised myself I wouldn’t, and I just- I said all these horrible things to her, and I won’t blame her if she doesn’t want to see me again,” she finishes brokenly.

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her that maybe I couldn’t be a part of her life anymore.”

Cheryl inhales sharply, filling Veronica with a sense of trepidation. She braces herself, waiting for Cheryl to yell at her, to agree with her that yes, she no longer has a place in Betty’s life after what she did.

But Cheryl does neither of these things, instead hugs Veronica tighter. “Sometimes,” Cheryl starts, as Veronica sniffles, “it’s easier to lash out than admit that we’re afraid.” She pulls back, seemingly waiting for Veronica to deny this.

Veronica doesn’t. Cheryl is right; what she said to Betty wasn’t out of anger, even though that’s what it felt like at the time.

“I know, because I lived in fear for most of my life,” Cheryl continues, smile bitter as she gives a small shrug. “And so did Betty. But Toni helped me stop from caving in to that fear once and for all, just like what you and Betty are doing for each other.” At that, Veronica’s lower lip trembles. Cheryl squeezes her hand, then says, “Trust her, Veronica, because there’s no one else Betty would trust more than you.”

This gets Veronica to burst into tears once more - a feat she didn’t think possible because crying was the only thing she’s been doing these days.

“Don’t let your fear take control of your life, Veronica.”

She wasn’t aware of it until now, but those were the exact words Veronica needed to hear.

* * *

 

The third time Jughead catches her by surprise (which, really, it’s a miracle Veronica hasn’t had a heart attack by now) is at Pop’s. She’s sitting alone at her and Betty’s usual (former) booth, listlessly staring out into space while she swirls her straw around her milkshake that’s basically a warm, depressing slush at this point, when Jughead climbs over the seat in front of her.

“Hey.”

Startled, Veronica almost knocks her glass over, flashing Jughead what she hopes is a glare. It’s hard to tell, though, given how her eyes are red-rimmed and puffy around the edges. Honestly, she doesn’t even know how she convinced herself to go out while looking like hell personified.

Right. Maybe she just doesn’t give a fuck anymore. She’s miserable, she made Betty _and_ Archie miserable, so might as well own up to it. _Hey, world! I’m Veronica Lodge, the biggest bitch in the universe._

“Go ahead,” Veronica says gloomily, motioning for Jughead to start hurling abuse at her. She figures she needs at least _one_ person to shit all over her, and who better than Jughead – best friend to both of the people whose lives she screwed over?

Jughead just stares at her for a good few seconds, then says, “What? You’re not going to give me crap for spooking you a third time?”

Despite herself, Veronica’s lips twitch into a small smile. “Not this time, no.”

“You look-“

“-like hell, shit, miserable, or like I’m one of Hades’ minions?” Veronica cuts him off. Jughead shrugs. “Don’t worry, I _feel_ like all of the above and then some,” she assures him. “Now, go on. Give me shit for what I did to your best friends.”

Jughead shifts around in his seat, studying her for a few moments. Then he sighs, “That’s not my style.”

“Well, it should be.”

“Look,” Jughead starts, deadly serious. Veronica stiffens. “The longer you leave things as they are, the worse they’re going to get. So, the sooner you talk to her, the better.” He pauses, then gives her a rueful smile. “Trust me, I know.”  

Against the couch, Veronica deflates and buries her face in her hands. It didn’t seem like long ago that Jughead was telling her about how relationships can hit their low points, and now he’s helping her try and fix her and Betty’s shaky one.

“And just a heads up,” Jughead says, breaking Veronica out of her thoughts. With a questioning look, Veronica raises her head to glance at him. “Betty doesn’t know that you and Archie are broken up yet.” He casts her a knowing expression, then rises to his feet and gives her a small pat on the back as a goodbye.

With a groan, Veronica reaches out for another onion ring, only for her fingers to meet nothing but air.

_Dammit._

How the hell does he _do_ that?

* * *

 

With Jughead’s advice in mind, Veronica gathers the courage she needs to face Betty. To rip the bandage off, as they say. How it’s going to end, however, Veronica doesn’t know yet. Maybe they’ll work things out or things would just blow up in their faces again. Or they could come to an agreement that would lead to them moving on with their lives without Betty constantly facing the risk of getting hurt by Veronica by staying friends with her.

Admittedly, the latter two possibilities terrify Veronica beyond words. She isn’t sure how she can make things worse than they already are, but given her track record, it’s a likelihood to happen. Still, she can’t put this off any longer, otherwise, the rift might grow bigger and bigger until a giant chasm has taken its place.

So there Veronica finds herself standing in front of the door to Betty’s trailer, unsure how to proceed. Should she text Betty and inform her that she’s here, or should she knock?

Maybe she should knock. She and Betty haven’t contacted each other since that ill-fated night, and who’s to say that she hasn’t blocked Veronica’s number?

Clearing her throat, Veronica raises a fist, about to start knocking when the door flies open, revealing an exhausted, downtrodden, and stunned Betty Cooper.

“Veronica?” Betty rasps, eyes going wide. A giant lump lodges itself in Veronica’s throat at the sight of Betty – her usual sparkling green eyes replaced clouded by a lackluster shade of gray and her posture small and guarded.

_Good God, what had she done?_

Tears immediately begin to prickle Veronica’s eyes, and it take all her strength not to give in to the crushing weight of the guilt burdening her shoulders and sink to the ground.

“Betty…” Veronica swallows the lump in her throat, hesitantly reaching out to brush her fingers against Betty’s cheek. Betty tenses for a moment, and Veronica quickly drops her hand. “I’m- I’m sorry…” Veronica whispers and takes a step back.

Wordlessly, Betty nods, not quite meeting her gaze. “What-“ Betty picks at her sleeve, taking a deep breath. “What are you doing here, Ronnie?” Her voice is small, uncertain, that it makes Veronica’s heart squeeze painfully in her chest.  

“Can I- can I talk to you?” Veronica asks, lower lip trembling. “It- I won’t take long. I promise. And if you-“ she inhales sharply, forcing her gaze to the ground. “If you want to send me away, then that’s okay. I deserve it.” She risks a glance at Betty, who hesitates for a split second before nodding.

“Okay…” Betty sits down on the steps, Veronica following suit.

Veronica maintains a safe distance between them, in case Betty doesn’t want to be too close to her. Wringing her hands, Veronica bites her lip, trying to come up with the right words to say.

“I was a coward,” Veronica confesses with a sad smile. “There’s no other way to go about it. I was afraid, and when I-“ she sucks in a sharp breath, digging her nails into her shoulders. “When I saw you wounded and bleeding, I panicked. I was terrified. I just- I’ve never cared about anyone more than I do about you, and I didn’t know how to handle the situation.” She bites her lip to stop it from quivering, but the shakiness in her voice betrays her. “I didn’t know how I was going to fit into-“ she gestures between Betty’s jacket and the trailer, “-into all this.”

“V…” Betty sounds conflicted, and Veronica shakes her head vigorously.

“There’s no excuse for what I did, Betty. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you again. I’m sorry for saying all those horrible things to you…” Veronica whispers, filled with remorse as she hugs her knees. “I just wanted you to know that.”

“Why didn’t-“ Betty swallows. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt that way?”

Veronica ghosts her fingertips against Betty’s jaw, relieved when she doesn’t flinch and pull away. “I didn’t want to be selfish and make things about me when it isn’t.”

“But it is, Ronnie. It’s about-“ Betty squeezes her eyes shut, leaning into Veronica’s touch. “It’s about the two of us. And I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me…”

“No, that’s my fault. I wanted to talk to you, but I chose not to. And look where that led us,” Veronica chuckles darkly and withdraws her hand.

“But I did something wrong, too.”

“You didn-“

Betty shakes her head with a rueful smile, cutting Veronica off. “I should have been more sensitive and in tune with your feelings, Ronnie. I should have done something to reassure you that you’ll always have a place in my life, no matter what kind it is. But what do I do? I avoided you instead. I avoided you after…” she sighs, dropping her head to her hands. “After what happened in my trailer.”

“Betty-“

“-no, Veronica. I’m to blame, too. I kept my distance because I didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize your relationship with Archie,” Betty admits with a heavy sigh, picking at her jeans. “I couldn’t do that to the two of you. But it was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have been there for you, regardless of… regardless of what I feel about you.”

Veronica’s throat suddenly closes up. That was supposed to be _her_ line. It was supposed to be her who couldn’t wreck Betty’s friendship with Archie.

_Betty doesn’t know that you and Archie are broken up yet._

God, what a fucking train wreck their lives are.

“About that… There’s something else I have to tell you, Betty…”

Betty gives her a confused look. “What do you mean, Veronica?”

“I mean…” Veronica presses her palm against Betty’s cheek, watching her green eyes dance across her face. “Archie and I- we broke up.”

The confusion in Betty’s expression melts away into one of conflict. “I didn’t- Oh my God. I’m sorry, Veronica. Why? What happened? I thought you two were okay…” Veronica hesitates, but it’s enough for Betty to put two and two together. “He figured it out…”

Veronica can only nod in response. “It should’ve been me who called things off, but I _couldn’t_ ,” she chokes out. “I couldn’t because I was too afraid to tell him the truth like how I ran out on you, and I won’t blame you if you hate me-“

Before she can finish her train of thought, Betty is surging in and holding her in a tight embrace, cradling the back of her neck with one hand. Despite the circumstances, the feeling of being held by Betty again after the many nights Veronica has gone without it is like a breath of fresh air. She no longer has to struggle to force oxygen into her lungs, every second being in Betty’s arms making it easier and easier for Veronica to breathe until she no longer has to remind herself to do so.

To think that she had been _this_ close to screwing things up beyond repair.

“I won’t deny that there are a lot of things we need to figure out, but,” Betty starts, holding Veronica close as she kisses her hair. “I could never hate you, Ronnie. I just- I need more time to think things over, and you do, too. But I promise I’m not going anywhere.” She pulls back and cradles Veronica’s face, touching their foreheads together. “Okay?”

Veronica curls a fist around Betty’s shirt and nods again. All things considered, it’s the best possible outcome she could have hoped for, so Betty asking for nothing more than a bit of space is a relief to her.

_Thank God I didn’t fuck things up so badly. Thank God she doesn’t hate me. Thank God, thank God, thank God._

“Okay.”

* * *

 

As it turns out, space is exactly what they needed to sort and figure things out. And, true to her word, Betty doesn’t go anywhere. Bit by bit, and with time, they navigate through their issues with Veronica laying herself bare to Betty, admitting that her biggest fear has been that their dynamic might take on a drastic change and spiral out of her control in a split second.

Through it all, Betty listens to her, never judging, never invalidating her insecurities, never making Veronica feel small or that she should be ashamed of being vulnerable.

It’s reassuring, knowing that Betty has always, always seen Veronica for who she is – far beyond her last name and her nasty past. To each other, they’re not defined by their parents’ mistakes and wrongdoings. Rather, they’re separate people who acknowledge that while they’re far from perfect, they’re also both struggling and fighting to break away from the misconceptions other people have about them.

With Betty, Veronica doesn’t have to be on guard. She doesn’t have to brace herself for an onslaught of scathing remarks about how she and her family are horrible people and don’t deserve anyone’s trust, forgiveness, or _love,_ for that matter.

And Veronica would be lying if she didn’t feel that way most of the time, but Betty proves her wrong time and time again. Because despite everything, Betty trusts Veronica enough to forgive her, trusts Veronica enough to forgive herself.

She’s not going to lie, it did take more time until she learned to forgive herself, but with Betty’s help and Archie’s constant reassurance that he doesn’t resent her, Veronica eventually managed to do so. 

Over time, any awkwardness they might have felt has disappeared, and so they’ve begun to settle into a sense of normalcy again. They hang out at Pop’s like they always do, where Archie and Betty have a much-needed heart-to-heart and ends with them hugging it out.

Along with Betty forgiving her, it’s the biggest relief to Veronica. She wouldn’t know what to do if Betty and Archie’s long-standing history and friendship ended up with flames because of her coming in between them, so Veronica vows not to do anything that would threaten it again.

After the seriousness has died down, Archie and Betty begin exchanging bad jokes that has Jughead rolling his eyes and Veronica’s lips twitching in amusement. Betty pauses to take a sip from her milkshake, and Veronica giggles when a bit of whipped cream smears the corners of Betty’s mouth as she pulls away.

“What?” Betty asks, confused.

With a fond shake of her head, Veronica swipes the whipped cream away from Betty’s mouth with her index finger, watching her cheeks go red. Giggling, Veronica leans into Betty’s side and starts messing with her shirt collar and jacket sleeves, eyes shining with happiness as Betty laughs and kisses the top of her head.

“What time do you need to be home?” Betty asks as she pulls back.

Veronica hums, runs her fingers over Betty’s exposed collarbone. “Not until later. Why?”

Betty kisses her temple, then shares a look with Archie, who smiles and gives her a discreet thumbs up. Jughead pays them no mind, content to steal one onion ring after another and unceremoniously shoving them inside his mouth.

“Nothing,” Betty says with a shrug, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Nothing my ass,” Veronica scoffs. “Now are you going to tell me, or will I have to force it out of you?” she arches an eyebrow, silently daring Betty.

“Better yet, why don’t you follow me?” Betty grins, offering her hand. Veronica gives her a dubious look. “C’mon, V,” she coaxes. “Please?”

Rolling her eyes, Veronica lets out a dramatic sigh and grumbles, “Fine. This better be good.”

“It will be, I promise.”

They say their farewells to Archie and Jughead, and Betty takes Veronica’s hand and leads her outside to where her and Jughead’s motorcycles are parked. Veronica blinks, staring back and forth between Betty and the bikes.

“Don’t freak out, just trust me,” Betty says with a grin.

Seriously, what is _up_ with people and throwing Veronica’s lines back at her?

“Wha-“

Before she can finish, Betty is suddenly pushing a motorcycle helmet into Veronica’s hands, much to her surprise. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Betty bites the inside of her cheek, giving Veronica an expectant look.

Veronica blinks at Betty. “Wait, are you-“

“-asking you to ride with me?” Betty offers. Veronica nods mutely. “Yeah, I figured it was about time we did,” she chuckles, scratching at her cheek.

Purring in delight, Veronica runs a finger down Betty’s chest. “Why, Betty Cooper, I’ve been waiting for this moment.” Betty laughs and takes the helmet from Veronica’s hands. “Just try not to ruin my hair, yeah?” Veronica warns.

“No promises, V. No promises.” And with that, Betty puts the helmet on Veronica’s head, grinning broadly as she flicks the visor open. “Yep, it looks perfect on you.”

“Please,” Veronica scoffs. “ _Everything_ looks perfect on me.”

“I guess so.”

“You guess?” Veronica gapes at Betty, mocking offense. “You _guess?_ ”

Betty merely shrugs in response as she puts on her own helmet. “C’mere.” She offers her hand, guiding Veronica into the seat. “Just hang on tight. And if you want me to slow down, you can squeeze my waist, okay?” In response, Veronica gives her waist a gentle squeeze. “Yep, just like that. Ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Veronica affirms.

After making sure that Veronica is secure, Betty then starts the engine and zips away from the parking lot, speeding through the empty streets with Veronica laughing in delight. The rush of riding a motorcycle, even if she’s not the one driving it, is addicting.

Even more so that it’s Betty she’s experiencing this with.

Tucking her chin on Betty’s shoulder, Veronica watches the surroundings fade into a blur as Betty expertly maneuvers her way around the familiar roads, circling the entire neighborhood without a specific destination in mind.

It’s a pleasant departure from their usual trips in Betty’s old pick-up truck where they sing to the radio with the windows rolled down, their hair whipping in the breeze and broad grins on their faces, and one Veronica would like to happen again.  

She molds herself into Betty’s back and drops a kiss against the back of her neck, smiling as Betty cranes her neck to spare her a glance before turning her attention back to the road.

Eventually, Betty pulls over by the driveway to their old house, to Veronica’s confusion and curiosity. Betty takes off her own helmet and helps Veronica with hers, lips tugging up in a dopey smile at her messed-up hairdo.

“Cute,” Betty mumbles, tapping Veronica’s forehead.

Veronica makes a noise of protest and swats Betty’s hand away. “For the last time, Betty Cooper, I am _not_ cute,” she says out of exasperation, but it only makes Betty grin.

“So, how did you like the ride?”

“Oh, it was perfect. Well, except for the part where my hair got ruined because of this stupid helmet,” Veronica huffs, blowing away the annoying strands of hair covering her eyes.

Feigning disappointment, Betty shuffles her feet against the pavement and sighs, “I guess I won’t be inviting you to more rides, then. Which also means that you’ll be walking home alone later.”

Horrified, Veronica slaps Betty’s arm. “Betty, don’t you dare!”

“Of course not,” Betty answers, throwing her hands in the air. “I was just teasing you.”

Veronica harrumphs, puffing out her cheeks. “Fine. I’ll admit I deserve that.” Chuckling softly, Betty wraps an arm around Veronica’s neck and brings her head to her chest. Previous annoyance aside, Veronica rests her chin against Betty’s chest and smiles at her. “Anyway, what brings us here?”

“This might take a while, so we should probably sit down,” Betty murmurs, but she must have seen the slight panic that crosses Veronica’s face as she’s quick to assure, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“Okay,” Veronica says, relaxing when Betty links their fingers together as they sit down on the porch steps.

Drawing in a deep breath, Betty tilts her head back to glance at the dark sky above them, then asks, “Do you remember when I said that there were things I needed to think over?”

Veronica nods, running her thumb over Betty’s knuckles. “Yeah, I do.”

Betty takes in another breath, gaze softening as Veronica strokes her cheek. “I did it. Think things through, I mean.” She pauses, her eyelids fluttering to a close and the tenseness dissipating from her shoulders. Then, she breathes out, “And there were things I realized about myself, about everything. About how pretty much my entire life living here,” she gestures to the dark, empty house beside them, a bitter smile playing at her lips, “was full of lies.”

Regret and sorrow ooze out of Betty’s quiet confession, and Veronica finds herself wanting nothing more than to take rip the cause out of its roots and stomp on it until it can no longer haunt Betty. Granted, it’s not the first time Veronica has heard of this, but she can tell that there’s more that Betty wants to admit to her, so she chooses to stay silent and wait for her to continue.

“My parents, they-“ Betty grits her teeth, pinching the bridge of her nose. “-they were so focused on making sure we had the image of a perfect family to other people, but behind closed doors…”

“There was a lot of lying and deception,” Veronica whispers, knowing full well what Betty means.

“Yeah,” Betty exhales. “And because of that, everything I said and did had to be put under scrutiny, no exceptions. It was so suffocating and exhausting, but I couldn’t tell anyone that, much less show it. The only times I felt… _normal_ was looking outside my window and seeing that Archie was on the other side,” she recalls with a small smile. “He’s a great best friend and he helped me a lot of times, but it still felt like something was missing, and then-“ she touches Veronica’s cheek, all traces of resentment and sadness gone. “And then you came.”

Veronica’s heart stutters, does a little leap, then goes on to a faster beat at the look on Betty’s face – like the heavens have opened up and the starlit night sky have found their way into Veronica’s eyes and made them their home.

Looking at Veronica like _she’s_ Betty’s home.

“Veronica, it was because of you that I learned to stop lying to myself and the rest of the world. Because of you, I learned to stand up for myself,” Betty swallows, her eyes holding nothing but love and truthfulness. “You’ve always seen me for who I am, but more than that, I want to be that person for you, too. That’s why-“ she cups Veronica’s face, gazing deeply at her, “-that’s why I’ve been able to keep going so far. That’s why there’ll always be room for you in my life, no matter where we are, no matter what the future has in store for us.”

_We. Us._

That’s the truth Veronica had blinded herself to out of fear. While she went on second-guessing everything, Betty tirelessly went out of her way every time to make sure that they remained cemented. When all Veronica saw were cracks and fissures, Betty sealed them again to the best of her ability.

Even when Veronica was giving up on her, on _them,_ Betty wanted to go on fighting.

It was Veronica who refused to listen, who opted to be stubborn and narrow-minded instead of believing Betty like she should have always done.

But not anymore. No more hiding her feelings. No more running, no more doubting, no more .

Veronica inches closer, pressing a gentle kiss against the corner of Betty’s mouth. “You’re that person for me, Betty. You always were, and you always will be.”

Betty sucks in a breath, as though not quite daring to believe it. “Yeah?”

Chuckling, Veronica nods. “Yeah.”

With a quiet laugh, Betty takes Veronica’s face into her hands, stroking her temple with her thumbs. Despite the chilly, mid-autumn breeze, Betty’s palms are warm against Veronica’s cheeks, seeping right into her skin until it’s all Veronica can feel.

And Veronica’s never felt so much love before, not coming from herself, and not from another person. It’s almost hard to believe, almost too good to be true that someone else could love her this much, or even love her at all.

For too long, she believed that it would never come, not for a person like her. For too long, she believed in fate but that it was out of anyone’s control; the only thing you could do was to succumb to its every whim, no matter how painful or outrageous it may be.

So that’s what Veronica resigned herself to believing – that fate would forever be cruel to her.

But Betty, _oh God,_ Betty, refused to stand by and let that happen.  

This is the person that would go against the universe if it meant sparing her from going through any more heartache and grief, that much Veronica knows now. And Betty did, she has, she _is._

Only a fool would throw all that away, and Veronica won’t be one anymore.

No more.

“I want to do this,” Betty murmurs, brushing their noses together. “I want to do this with you, if you’re ready. If you want to.”

In response, Veronica closes the gap and kisses her softly. “I am.” She deepens the kiss, warmth spreading across her fingertips and flowing out of her as Betty smiles against her lips. “I do.” She nips on Betty’s lower lip, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I want us.”

“Us,” Betty echoes, and it’s the sweetest thing Veronica has ever heard.

_Us._

* * *

 

Kevin all but explodes into rainbows at the news, clapping so hard that Veronica is convinced his arms are going to fall off if he doesn’t stop anytime soon. Cheryl congratulates them with a gleeful declaration of, “Team Beronica is on, bitches!” with Toni punctuating the sentiment with a fist pump.

Betty, sweet as ever, blushes with Veronica looking on fondly at her. Kevin announces that they absolutely _must_ have a triple date, because it would be a tragedy if they didn’t have one. Veronica’s not sure how that’s going to work, exactly, but she decides not to question it.

With Betty’s arms wrapped around her front, Veronica leans back and tilts her head so she can kiss the underside of her jaw. This draws a soft laugh from Betty, who bends her head to give her a proper kiss with Toni cooing and Cheryl wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye.

Kevin, unsurprisingly, isn’t as restrained. He squeals in delight as Betty brushes her lips against Veronica’s hair and forehead, fingers splayed around her stomach, securing Veronica.

Not that Veronica has any plans of moving away, because she’s finally where she wants to be.

Betty smiles down at her, sweeping aside locks of hair from Veronica’s face and green eyes shining a bright, happy shade.

Veronica really, really likes that color.

* * *

 

There’s always been something fairly intimate when they’re lying alone in bed, and even more so now that they’re together. Every brush of their fingers, every whispered confession underneath the covers have a certain spark, a fleeting second that gets Veronica thinking of what could go further beyond those moments.

And lately, she’s been discovering what more is.

More is her on her back in Betty’s bed in the dimly-lit trailer, soft lips brushing against the bareness of Veronica’s skin with their legs tangled in between the blankets.

More is their lips meeting again, and again, and _again_ in urgent, heated kisses with Veronica raking her nails down Betty’s spine and forgetting everything else save for the feeling of Betty’s warmth sinking right into Veronica’s bones until she’s crying out her name while thinking _I love you, I love you, I love you._

And Betty returns the sentiment with every murmur of Veronica’s name, with every glide of her fingertips against her thighs and in between her legs.

For moments like these they don’t talk, don’t think, just _feel._

Betty nips on Veronica’s neck, causing her to shudder and come undone. Their kisses then turn slow and lazy, which somehow ends up with both of them laughing into each other’s mouths.

“You are such a dork,” Veronica sighs, caressing Betty’s cheek before taking her face in her hands.

Betty grins. “And you’re cute.”

“Normally, I’d call you out on that but I guess I’ll let you have this.”

“Aww, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Veronica deadpans, tapping at Betty’s chin. “Now hang on, I need to get some water.”

“Mmmkay.” Betty kisses Veronica’s forehead and rolls away, plopping down on her stomach as she watches Veronica get up from the bed.

Veronica swipes Betty’s shirt and shorts from the floor and puts them on, tossing her a smirk before padding into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs two bottles of water before making her way back to Betty.

As she walks back, Veronica spots Betty’s Serpent jacket draped across one of the wooden chairs. Deciding to make a small detour, she approaches the chair and runs her fingers against the leather, where she then hears Betty speak.

“You can wear it, if you want.”

Veronica pauses from inspecting the jacket, turning to meet Betty’s gaze. “Are you sure?”

“One-hundred percent sure,” Betty assures her.

Veronica takes Betty’s word and sets down the bottles before taking the jacket, carefully sliding her arms into the sleeves. Like Betty’s shirt, it’s big on her, the length going past her thighs and the sleeves loose around her arms.

“It looks good on you,” Betty says, a lazy grin playing at her lips. “A bit big, but good.”

Smirking, Veronica saunters over to Betty and climbs back up on the bed. Betty rolls onto her back, and Veronica purrs as she hikes a leg over her waist to straddle her. “So, you like it when I wear both your shirt and jacket?” she bites her lip, pressing her palms against Betty’s chest as she begins to roll her hips.

Betty bites back a groan, moving her hands to Veronica’s knees. “I thought you were thirsty?”

“Who said I wasn’t?” Veronica licks her lips, bending down to graze her teeth against Betty’s throat. “Right now, it just so happens that I’m thirsty for…” she trails off, tracing the ripples in Betty’s arms with her fingernails. “… _something_ else.”

“Something else?” Betty rasps, voice low and throaty.

“Mmhmm. But I want to talk first.”

Betty hums, guiding Veronica down to pull her into an embrace. “Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

“About…” Veronica pauses to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Betty’s ear, then gestures between them. “About how I’ve always wanted this.” Staying silent, Betty takes Veronica’s hand and closes it, then runs her lips against each knuckle. “About everything we’ve had to go through before we arrived here.”

_About everything I put you through before we came to this point,_ Veronica thinks, but decides not to say.

“We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?” Betty murmurs, glancing away for a moment before bringing her gaze back to Veronica.

“We have,” Veronica agrees, making herself more comfortable on top of Betty. “But every time I’m with you…” she skims Betty’s eyebrows, then traces the shape of her eyelids. “I forget about all that. It always feels like we’re somewhere else far away, where I don’t have to be afraid of anything terrible happening.”

Betty lets out a quiet exhale and nods. “Yeah, I know what you mean…”

“And I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the past, a lot of them I wish I could take back, and some…” Veronica averts her gaze and chews on her bottom lip. “Some I made for the second time, and some I’m afraid of doing again a third time.” Her eyes flit back to Betty’s, who frowns as she sits up and brings Veronica’s head to her shoulder.

“It’s okay to be afraid, and whether you are or not, with or without mistakes…” Betty guides Veronica onto her back, placing her hands on either side of her head. “Even if I have this jacket-” she touches the sleeves, then brings Veronica’s hand to her back, “-or this tattoo, you have me, Veronica, and I promise I won’t let anything change that.”

With tears welling up in her eyes, Veronica lets out a shaky exhale, wondering how she ever became so lucky for the stars to have aligned themselves to lead her into this, to lead her down the path that brought their souls together.

She’s not naïve enough to believe that everything is going to be perfect from here on out, but what she does know is this: She’s happy, and her heart is where it’s supposed to be.

And as Betty kisses her way down her throat and chest, nibbling on small patches of skin along the way Veronica closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan, letting the flame in her chest burn brighter until there’s nothing left to do but hold on tight to Betty until she sees the waves crashing beneath her eyelids.

Through it all, Betty watches her with love in her eyes, and Veronica allows herself to fall apart in her arms over and over again as they twist against the sheets.

No more doubts, no more fears.

For tonight and every other night there is, she loves Betty, and Betty loves her.

* * *

 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Betty and Archie are scheming something when Archie shows up at The Pembrooke one morning brimming with excitement and childlike glee. She’d already been suspicious when Betty dodged her questions earlier on the phone, and even more so when Archie blindfolds her before helping her out of his car.

Given Jughead’s stories about how the two used to get into so much trouble when they were younger, Veronica started preparing for the worst. Either whatever Betty and Archie had planned could either go very wrong or very right – there was no in between.

But Veronica decides to put her faith in the two, anyway, even though the involvement of a blindfold should have already been a gigantic red flag being waved frantically at her.

Veronica braces herself for any uphill slopes or steep steps she might have to go through, but none come so far. Instead, Archie guides her through even ground, much to her relief.

Blades of grass then tickle her ankles, spiking Veronica’s curiosity even further. She’s about to ask Archie what he and Betty are up to when the blindfold comes loose, and Veronica has to squint to adjust her vision to the sunlight that blinds her.

When she’s able to see normally again, the first thing Veronica sees has her gasping in surprise. In front of her, only a few steps away, Betty sits on a blanket with a guitar perched on her lap.

“Surprise,” Archie whispers in her ear.

Veronica whirls around to face his wide grin, mouth working up and down as she tries to make sense of what is going on. “What’s- is that- is this _real?_ ”

“One-hundred percent,” Archie assures her, then, without further explanation, he starts pushing Veronica in Betty’s direction because her legs have somehow stopped working. Then, “I’m happy for the two of you, Veronica. I really am.”

Archie says it with utmost sincerity and complete honesty, and it relieves Veronica of any anxious thought that had been left swirling around inside her head. With tears in her eyes, she thanks him with a smile and a pat on the cheek, and he flashes her his usual, boyish grin.

“Thank you, Archie. I hope you can be happy, too,” Veronica whispers.

Expression softening, Archie glances back and forth between her and Betty. “I already am, Ronnie. I already am.” He squeezes her shoulder, nodding behind Veronica. “Now c’mon, I think Betty’s starting to fidget,” he adds with a laugh.

Veronica laughs along and makes her way towards Betty, who is indeed fiddling around nervously with the strings.

“Uhm, surprise?” Betty says sheepishly, her hand stilling on the fretboard. “FP said it was a shame his guitar was just lying around, so he gave it to me because Jughead wasn’t interested then I thought about trying again and-“ at Veronica’s amused expression, she flushes a bright pink and stops talking. “Anyway, yeah. Surprise?”

Lips twitching into a smile, Veronica reaches out to swipe her thumb across Betty’s cheek. “I love it, Betty,” she murmurs, leaning in to give Betty a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

Betty nods, a glazed-out look in her eyes as Veronica’s fingers twist their way around her collar. “Is there any song you want us to play, specifically?”

“Not really, just play whatever song you guys want to,” Veronica whispers against Betty’s lips.

Nodding again, Betty leans back and gives Archie a thumbs-up. Archie takes out his own guitar and Betty starts plucking away at the strings, voice a little shaky when she starts singing. To soothe her nerves, Veronica touches Betty’s cheek and gives her an encouraging smile, watching green eyes flit across her face.

It works. Soon, Archie is singing along and Veronica rests her head on Betty’s shoulder as she joins in, their voices ringing out in the air.

In between short pauses, Betty turns to gaze at Veronica, her dimpled half-smile in place and golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. Pressing her fingers down on Betty’s collar, Veronica leans in and kisses her deeply, a sigh escaping her lips when Betty melts into it with ease.

Then, because Jughead is an unpredictable enigma, he shows up the next second with a beatbox and starts tapping his hands against the wood, prompting Archie to burst out in laughter with Betty and Veronica following right along.

The rhythm then changes into something more upbeat, and Veronica gets up on her feet to dance. Betty watches her, transfixed, which causes her to shift into a wrong chord that has her blushing in embarrassment.

But Veronica pays it no mind, instead approaches Betty and pulls her up to her feet.

“Wha-“

“C’mon, B, are you really going to leave your girlfriend to dance alone?” Veronica pouts.

“Yeah, Betty! Dance with her!” Archie chimes in.

“See! Even Archie agrees,” Veronica coaxes.

Betty feigns a reluctant sigh before setting her guitar down. “Alright. How can I say no to you, anyway?”

“You just don’t,” Veronica answers with a grin.

“Fair point,” Betty concedes, then takes Veronica into her arms.

What they do isn’t so much as dancing as it is mindless swaying and random movements that match the beat of the song, but in Veronica’s opinion, it’s nothing short of perfect. It’s everything Veronica imagined it to be and so much more, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Once again,” Veronica starts with a smirk, throwing her arms around Betty’s neck, “fate throws us together.”

“So, fate drove you all the way here and blindfolded you?” Betty teases.

“And gave you a guitar to surprise me to boot,” Veronica quips.

This gets Betty to laugh, who shakes her head in amusement and drops her head on Veronica’s shoulder. “Sounds to me like fate is pretty crazy.”

Veronica shrugs, lets Betty twirl her around. “Mmhmm. Imagine, it can drive and knock on your door with a guitar in hand,” she deadpans.

“Really crazy,” Betty agrees. “But I don’t mind if it keeps throwing us together.”

“Oh?” Veronica arches an eyebrow. “So you’re into the whole destiny shebang now, aren’t you?”

Betty grins, brushes their noses together. “Well, it’s part of the package of dating you, isn’t it?”

“Damn straight it is,” Veronica answers, yanking Betty towards her by the collar. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Always one to oblige, Betty does as she’s told, giving Veronica a kiss that leaves her breathless and makes her feel like she’s soaring in the sky. After they pull away, Veronica tucks her chin on Betty’s chest and smiles up at her, heart fluttering as Betty gives her that dimpled half-smile that she fell in love with the moment she first saw it.

And all Veronica can think of as she buries her face into Betty’s chest is this:

Fate brought her home.

 

 


End file.
